


Ascension

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Drama and Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, FemShep and FemRyder are buddies, Interspecies Relationships, Ryder Twins are close, SO GAY, War, action and adventure, andromeda irrelevant, badass female characters, trilogy timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Andromeda was the future. It was a chance at something far greater than the Milky Way, a chance for expansion. Everyone who was someone who had problems to run from, nothing to stick around for and everything to hope for...was going.Lieutenant Sasha S. Ryder, trained and mentored by Commander Shepard herself, was set for Andromeda. She was set to help lead the pathfinder team to greatness in 600 years...but there was something about the Milky Way that just wouldn't let her go. Sasha didn't have problems to run from. She had everything to stick around for, and she had all the hope in the galaxy.She may have let down millions...but she will help save billions."How things begin is not nearly as important as how they end."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Mass Effect, though I wish Andromeda was a hell of a lot better than it was. I went and played the trilogy again and now I'm like suffering through ME4 now I came up with this.

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

_**There was a time on Earth when life beyond the moon, such as aliens, was just a myth that many didn’t believe in and those who did believe were often ridiculed and humiliated for believing in a higher power that had nothing to do with religion...** _

_**That was almost 200 years ago.** _

_**Now in the year 2188...humanity is now very much aware that they were not the only living species in the galaxy and those that were ridiculed and humiliated for their overzealous studies and theories were currently known as the greatest minds that saved humanity. Contrary to popular belief when aliens were first discovered they didn’t look like little green men and women with large oval shaped eyes that were tilted sideways.** _

_**Space travel was assumed to take millions and millions of years but a massive ancient Prothean device eliminated that issue—this device is called a Mass Relay. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.** _

_**Humanity was at the lowest of the low when it came to politics and the food chain, but over time humanity managed to prove themselves as resourceful, determined, optimistic at the worst of times and extremely hard to shut up and kill.** _

_**And now humanity was at a peaceful place among dozens of galactic species.** _

_**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME** _

_**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME** _

 


	2. The Past or The Future

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

Alec was proud of his kids, he was...but it did nothing to ease his utter disappointment towards his son. His son had such great potential, and he chose to waste it by digging up irrelevant pieces of history when he was desperately trying to make history now, to make a future for all of humanity and the other races that dare follow. Alec didn't understand how his son could be so useless, and Alec couldn't understand where he went wrong.

They were the last line of family that Alec had left after his wife, their mother, passed away all those years ago. It's been rough for Alec, managing his career and his children—and his _research._ He didn't sacrifice anything, or so he believed, he managed all three just fine until Scott and Sasha grew into adulthood.

“Dad...” Scott tried again, for the thousandth time it felt like in the span of the 30 minutes he's been in the mans office, “Dad, please just consider it, sir.”

Alec Ryder stared at his oldest child, at his only son, tiredly, “Why can't you be more like your sister?”

 _Pointless._ Scott was tempted to just storm out of his father's office but he remained rooted to the chair in front of his father's desk, and kept his back straight. This was important to him, and he knew it would be important for their future, whether Alec wanted to admit it or not.

Scott had the full support of his younger sister, and that was enough for him. “Why do you always do that? Compare us? It's not fair to me _or_ Sasha.”

Alec shook his head,sighing heavily as he stared through his office window towards the Hyperion being completed for travel, “Scott...my son, I'm sorry but there is simply no room on my team for a researcher. You're a liability and quite frankly? Useless.”

“But dad—”

“Prothean technology.” Alec cut in, eyes still trained on the massive dreadnought, “ _That's_ what you chose to do with your life. Going around digging in dirt and for what purpose? What good is that technology if it's just for show in exhibits, Scott?!”

“I...” Scott Ryder swallowed thickly, flinching when his father turned his back, so casually and carelessly dismissing his sons life work, “You're right, none of my findings have been in... _working_ condition, but it doesn’t negate the fact that it brings us one step closer to our ancestors and given more time, more funding, we could actually—”

“Vanguard.”

“I'm...what? I don't...I'm not following, sir.”

Alec rolled his neck, popping out the stress kinks, “Sasha Sarai Ryder. Vanguard. N5. Weapons specialist, and an elite scout. Trained by Commander Shepard herself! _That's_ the future, Scott, not digging up the past. At one point, it was our future but we’ve moved on to bigger and better.”

“But sir, the Golden Worlds will have history too! History we might not even understand, I can live with the fact that I'm not your favorite twin, but you can't let your prejudice deprive the people of potentially great knowledge! We could find something that could help and—”

“There is no room on the pathfinder team for a digger, and that's the end of it! Bring it up again, and Andromeda will be nothing but a dream for you! _Again._ You’ll dig when the Pathfinder team puts down outposts, not before. Understood?”

“Sir.”

Scott didn’t say anything else, he didn’t know _what_ to say. _He couldn't._ So the older Ryder twin didn’t. He quietly grabbed his coat, and walked out of the Pathfinder's office without a glance back, and activated his shades despite being inside the moon facility. As he was walking towards the lift, he spotted Lt. Cora Harper heading towards the same office he was desperately trying to not run from.

Cora nodded in his direction, face and body language impassive, “Scott.”

The scientist shoulder checked the blonde, and kept walking. Not daring to rub his throbbing shoulder until he was inside the privacy of the elevator lift. Cora Harper was a solid woman, more so than she looked.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

“How'd it go with the old man?”

Scott popped open another bottle of beer and handed it over to his sister, who took it gracefully as she settled herself on the edge of the cliff next to her brother. She was wearing a pair of sweats and her N5 scout hoodie. Her magenta hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, though the tips still reached the middle of her back. Her hair was most unusual but it went well with her brown skin. His sister was beautiful.

If there was _one_ disappointment that Alec Ryder had with his daughter—it was her permanent choice of hair color.

“Wow, you sure do clean up nice.” he commented, deflecting her question for the time being.

“Gotta look decent when I wake up in six hundred years, you should think about it sometime. The whole shaggy look is just...dirty. You look dirty, Scott.”

Scott just laughed, taking no offense, “Versus your tattoos and,” he gingerly poked at the brunette's angry new scar that was sitting proudly beneath her bottom lip, “the scar collection? I'll keep my 'dirty' look.” he was the only person in the galaxy that could point out her scars in a joking manner and get away with it.

“You're never gonna get laid looking like an art project gone wrong.”

“And you're never going to get laid hanging around Commander Shepard all the time.”

“I know,” Sasha grumbled, taking a sip of her beer, “She's the worst wing man ever...especially when she starts shuffling on the dance floor.”

They both shared a look, before bursting out laughing and clinking their bottles together and staring up at the moon from Earth, and if they squinted hard enough—Hyperion was somewhat visible. The Ryder twins enjoyed each other's presence peacefully, and were leisurely taking their time with their beers. Both lost in their own little world, simply enjoying their time in the milky way for the last forty eight hours they might not ever get back.

“He turned you down, didn’t he?”

Scott sighed, tearing his eyes away from the canyon below, and looking into familiar intense brown eyes that were focused entirely on him, “That's putting it politely.”

“He's a fucking idiot.”

“Sasha—”

“No, Scott, he _is!_ He thinks his Golden World plan is fool proof, but truth is, we don't know what the fuck is even over there, especially from now and six hundred years!” Sasha tossed her bottle and rose to her feet.

Scott dropped his beer bottle and scrambled to chase after his little sister, but she was already twenty paces ahead of him. The rugged man had to sprint to catch her, and he was not ashamed to admit that he may have been winded already, “How are you so small _and_ fast!?”

“I'm a scout idiot, I have to be. Besides Shepard says my height gives me an advantage.”

“Or lack of,” Scott barely flinched when Sasha punched his arm (knowing that if she wanted him to hurt, he would’ve), “Don't go after him, okay?...Sasha, promise me you won't say anything to him!”

“Jesus fuck, why not?!” Sasha pulled away from her brother, and began pacing and kicking the rocks in her path angrily (she's was always the one with the temper), “I'm so sick of him talking down on you, Scott! Just let me pop him one good time and—”

Scott snorted, “And then what? it’ll only get me kicked out of the initiative faster. Just two more days, sis, I can handle it okay? I have for twenty two years after all.”

Sasha stopped her pacing, and stared him wide eyed, “He threatened to kick you out?!”

A sigh, followed with a soft, “Yeah.”

… “Okay. I won't hit him today...but in six hundred years, I will.”

“It won't matter,” Scott sat down on the ground, uncaring that his black jeans would now forever be stained by the reddish orange sand, “You're his favorite, he'd probably give you a metal for it and tell me how sorry I am later.”

Scott knew that people thought he was bitter towards his sister for being the favorite out of the two when it came to the infamous (or famous, depending on who's doing the asking and explaining) Alec Ryder. But in truth, Scott loved his sister.

Despite what the rumors that were circulating, Sasha and Scott Ryder were thicker than thieves. And Sasha caught more black eyes behind her brother than Scott would’ve liked to admit but the night he went to jail for Sasha made up for it. It kept her in the N7 program after all. (another story for another time)

“I don't like being his favorite.” Sasha placed her hands on her hips, standing over Scott with a sour expression, “I am not doing what I'm doing for him...you still know that right?”

“Yeah, Sasha, I know. But he doesn’t.”

“I don't care, as long as you know.”

Scott smiled sadly, “I wish mom were still alive. She accepted me for who I was, I just...I just wish dad did too...”

“Me too,” Sasha kicked the bottom of Scott's foot gently after a while, “Tell me about Benning, was that Prothean head a rumor or what? You promised me a story.”

Scott shrugged, returning his sisters curious look with a coy one of his own, “You first; what's going on with you and Lt Harper?”

“W-what? Pft, nothing. Yet, or ever. I don't know.” Sasha finally joined Scott on the ground, but laid back with her hands behind her head. “She's scared of good ol' homophobic Alec Ryder.”

Scott copied her position, both lying opposite of each other now, “She's dad protege, and next in line for the Pathfinder position—she's straight as an arrow as far as Pathfinder Ryder is concerned.”

“Yeah...but a girl can look, right?”

Scott shrugged, “I guess, yeah...

“So,” short pause, “that Prothean head?”

“Totally real.”

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

 


	3. This Is Where I Belong

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

_Today was the day._

The day the Andromeda Initiative left for it's six hundred year voyage through dark space to find it's new home in some unknown galaxy. Sasha had no idea where her brother Scott was, but she was sure he wouldn't be late for _this._

He wasn't answering any of her calls or messages, and Sasha didn’t have time to go look for him seeing as she was on the human Pathfinder team and had certain duties to attend to of her own before she could spend her last few hours in the Milky Way saying goodbyes or something of the sort.

There were only two people worth saying goodbye too, and Sasha knew that they would both be by her side at the ceremony she was _trying_ _t_ o get ready for. But her stomach was in uncomfortable knots and it was making her move slower than she normally would and Sasha knew exactly what it was.

Hesitation. Her haunting thoughts of all of this being a huge mistake coming back to plague her despite Sasha doing her best to push them out of her mind.

The youngest Ryder didn’t understand the need for all the fucking fanfare for the Hyperion take off, but the Asari, Salarians and the Turians were doing the exact same thing on their own home world.

The door to her private quarters slid open with ease, but Sasha wasn't worried, there were only two people who had override codes to her room and since the other was probably passed out somewhere drunk or playing in dirt...that could only leave one other person.

“Shepard, what's up?”

The tall blonde stood in front of her protege and adjusted Sasha's chest piece with a good firm tug, “Just stopping in to check on you, scout.”

“I'm...fine.” Sasha sighed, rubbing her left eye tiredly, “Ready to get this done and over with, I guess, Commander.”

Shepard studied the younger woman. It wasn't always so easy for Shepard to read Sasha Ryder but she's been training the girl since she was 18 years old. She knew what made Sasha tic.

“Are you sure you don't want to stay here in the Milky Way and be my second in command on the Normandy?”

Sasha rolled her eyes, amused and exasperated, “This again, Commander?”

Shepard just shrugged, moving to take a seat and downing the rest of Sasha's cold beer, “I know, I know. This is something you feel that you have to do, but you've been having a lot of doubts lately, Sasha.”

Sasha stopped and stared at her mentor and friend, “Is the Butcher of Torfan going soft on me? What happened to the hard ass Shepard I'm used to?”

Shepard allowed the subject change for a moment, “I've never had a protege so this...a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. But I'm serious, Lieutenant. Do you really want to go to Andromeda?”

“You've asked me this before.”

Shepard stepped closer, towering over Sasha, “And now I am asking you again, Lieutenant. And this time I want the truth.”

Sasha dropped her gaze from Shepard's intense blue eyes, and stared down at the N7 insignia on the woman's jacket and sighed heavily, “No, but it's expected of me so I have to. It's too late to back out of it now. Isn't it?”

“Only if you let it be, Ryder.” The Commander scoffed and blew a blonde strand from her eye, “You were so close to getting your N7 rank, kid. But I understand that, eventually, we all have to do what we gotta do. Are you ready?”

Sasha took note of the subtle tone change of her soon to be former Commander and subconsciously stood her full height—all five foot four of it. “Of course I am. I studied hard and trained harder. I'm more than ready.”

The Commander put her arms behind her back, “Don't let your overconfidence kill you, I've seen many soldiers with the greatest potential choke on their own blood that way. Literally. And I know I've trained you better than that.”

“Yes, sir, I understand and I won't let you down. I will honor our code to the best of my abilities.”

Shepard studied the young woman in front of her, the pride swelling in her hardened heart, “I don't care what those brochures look like or say about Andromeda, and neither should you. You have to be prepared for disappoint Sasha, and you have to be prepared to fight to live because there is no coming back. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Commander.” Sasha hesitated momentarily, “I'm...have you ever been afraid so much you're literally shaking in your boots, Shepard?”

“More times than I will ever care to admit.” Shepard admitted easily, eyes glancing down at the N5 badge on Sasha's armor, “But, I didn’t come here to prep-talk you. Well I did, but I have my own motives.”

“Oh...then what are they?”

“You have five hours before the ceremony starts, correct?”

Sasha shrugged, “Yeah, so?”

“So, I spoke to Anderson...and neither of us feel very comfortable allowing you to leave this galaxy without your full training. He pulled some strings, and if you accept this will of fate, we're going to at least make sure you finish your N5 training so that you’ll be an N6 before you leave.”

Sasha reared back with surprise, staring at her Commander with wide eyes...speechless for just a beat or two, “What? If you're playing with me Shepard, I swear I will hit you.”

Commander Shepard's laugh was full of mirth, “You can try, but trust me, five hours is a very long time for what we have planned for you. Your last three weeks are about to be crammed into five hours on the West Wall course...you know, the one you cried on and then broke your arm. But you won't be cheating your way through anything, trust me. Think you can handle that?”

“I...um,” Sasha hated that fucking course, of course she remembered, “You can do that?”

“I can as long as I have Anderson assisting and two human Council member signatures.”

“And...you got two?”

“I got all five.”

“Let's do this.” Shepard's evil smirk was back, the one that meant Sasha was about to be in a world of pain, “And I'm suddenly worried for my immediate health right now.”

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

_5 hours and 45 minutes later..._

Alec Ryder took pride, great pride, in his observation skills. He was a Pathfinder after all, the best the humans could offer for the Andromeda initiative. As the ceremony for the Hyperion take off was preparing to go into full swing, he noticed that his...son...Scott Ryder was sitting at the table before his sister.

 _That_ was one of the first things that Alec noticed immediately and while he was able to keep his displeasure from showing so publicly, both Cora and Scott could feel his anger rolling off the Pathfinder's body in waves and it was making them both uncomfortable.

More uncomfortable than the empty chair between Scott and Cora. More uncomfortable than Scott being the only one at the table wearing a tuxedo while the Pathfinder team were in their armor with their respective helmets sitting in front of them, turned at a certain angle.

(and of course Scott felt woefully out of place)

If anyone noticed the Pathfinder team's missing recon specialist, no one has said anything. _Yet._

But the Council members and admirals were making their rounds and the closer they got to the Pathfinder table, the more agitated Alec was getting. The Andromeda initiative was his chance to redeem his name and his missing recon specialist was not the way to start.

Alec adjusted the neck of his armor, his nerves finally getting the best of him. The N7 Pathfinder leaned forward on the table, looking past his second in command, “Where is she?” he hissed to Scott, who was trying, and nearly failing, not to look smug.

“I don't know, sir.”

“I doubt it.” Alec hissed, “What did you tell her—”

“Sir, are you sure this is the time?” Cora mumbled under her breath, head turned, eyes roaming the crowd with slight unease.

Alec was tempted to tell his second to mind her own business, but from the corner of his eye he saw the council members heading towards their table. The Pathfinder swallowed his frustrations and embarrassment as he rose to his feet to greet his bosses for one last time but before the man could say anything, Anderson appeared with a gracious smile and laugh that grated on Alec's nerves.

While Anderson spoke to the council members about one thing or another, Sasha took her position next to Cora and set her helmet down on the white table cloth, wincing when drips of mud began dripping down on it.

Sasha adjusted her helm, so that the mud was dripping onto the floor and not the table. She ignored the glare from her father and the questioning look from her brother. Sasha ignored the fact that she smelled like wet dirt and blood (her blood) she ignored her aching back, and frozen toes and finger tips.

She kept her jaw clenched to keep her teeth from chattering, and she tried not to exhale so hard...the bloody tissue wedge up her nose could come flying out. Sasha looked and smelled like pure hell, but the grueling drills and testing Anderson and Shepard put her through. Was worth it. She reached up and wiped the mud from her N6 rank.

_Totally worth it._

As the Council members and Anderson made their way to the Pathfinder table, Scott leaned over subtly but enough to that Sasha could hear him over the loud chatter (and Cora unintentionally), “Where were you? The old man was about to go into cardiac arrest.”

Sasha bit back a smirk, “I finished my N6 training.”

“ _What?!”_

Scott glanced down at his sister's chest plate, as did Cora (unashamed that she was caught eavesdropping),and Scott broke formation and pulled his little sister into a tight hug. Uncaring that his perfect tux that he rented was getting covered in dirt and who knows what else, and that Sasha's armor was harder than it actually looked and that it would leave him with bruises.

He didn’t care about any of it, “I'm proud of you, Ryder.”

Anderson laughed, coming up to the two twins as they broke apart and placed his arms around them both, “You'll be an N7 yet, Ryder, any parent would be proud. Of both of you.” while everyone else was toasting to the Pathfinder team's success (hopefully) Sasha, Cora and Scott were busy looking between Anderson and Alec as the two men stared at each with tight smiles.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Sasha was a nervous wreck as she walked down the terminal that led down to the shuttles that were taking crew members to the Hyperion for the long trip to Andromeda. Sasha was supposed to be in her armor but she was wearing her Alliance Navy fatigues. The paper in her back pocket felt heavy like a brick, and hot like a burning match.

Sasha wondered if this is how her brother felt when he had to go talk to their father about something he wanted, or needed...she's often been on the receiving end of Alec's ire but she's always been protected too, and she wasn't an idiot to not believe that. But this time...this time Sasha was about to blow that protection straight to hell. But her mother always told her and Scott...to always, _always_ follow their gut instinct...and Sasha's gut was telling her to stay off of the Hyperion. To stay in the Milky Way.

It was no easy decision, it was the hardest most heart pounding decision Sasha has ever made and she made it as she scaled a 70 foot wall. Neither Anderson or Shepard seemed surprised when Sasha came running the final course back to them—covered in mud, sweat, tears and her own blood from various cuts on her exposed skin. Out of breath, but Sasha gotten enough of what she wanted out that Shepard was able to translate.

In all honesty, Sasha didn't think she'd be able to get out of it so quickly...not really knowing how politics worked especially for something this _huge._ But the signatures on her Andromeda release were approved...by Jien Garson herself. Sasha didn't know how Anderson did it, but she was grateful.

When Alec spotted her, he looked like he was about to blow a gasket when he saw Sasha in her fatigues rather than her armor...and without luggage. The rest of the pathfinder team knew something was up but no one made a move.

“What the hell do you think you're doing, Lieutenant?”

Sasha almost wished she had taken Shepard up on her offer to accompany her, but Sasha knew that this was something she had to do alone. She refused to waiver to Alec's anger, “I'm not going, sir.”

Alec, nor could the rest of the pathfinder team, could believe what what Sasha had just said and Scott was the bravest to step forward. Alec shook his head, as if he were shaking away a bad thought, “What the hell did you just say?”

“I said, that I am not going, _sir.”_ Sasha sounded a lot braver and calmer than she actually felt. Sasha handed him the formal letter, and Alec snatched it from her and read it quickly and if he felt any sort of irritation at _who_ authorized it, he certainly didn't show it. “I'm sorry, sir, but Andromeda...it's not for me. I don't think there will be anything there for me when I still have so much to do here.”

Alec crumbled the paper but kept it balled in his fist, “Your request to leave is denied, Lieutenant.”

“It wasn't a request.”

Alec frowned down at her, stepping closer and Scott quietly moved closer to the pair—he didn't think that their father would try anything but just in case, he wanted to be close enough. “You're making a grave mistake, think about what you are doing!”

“I have,” Sasha shrugged, shaking her head, “Andromeda was never my dream, it was yours and—”

“I am trying to save your life, Sasha! Now stop this nonsense and get your bags, you have 20 minutes. This conversation is over.”

“I'm not going. You outrank me, but you're not my Commander.”

Alec's eye twitched minutely, and Sasha was worried the vein in his forehead might pop, “Did Shepard put you up to this? I _knew_ I couldn't trust that sinner to train and teach you, now you're defective.”

“Sinner?” Scott cut in, pushing Alec back and away from his sister, “Defective? There's nothing wrong with—”

“You're on thin ice already, Scott. Stay out of this and let me handle your sister,” Alec grabbed Scott by the front of his suit and pushed him back, and turned his icy glare back to Sasha, who fought the urge to step back from the anger in it, “If you don't go, Sasha...neither will he.”

“What?” both Ryder twins gasped, eyes wide. Sasha scoffed, shaking her head, “Typical. You're not forcing my hand, dad. I'm sorry but...this is my decision.”

“You'd crush your brothers dream? Just like that?” Alec pressed, but Sasha was done talking to him.

“Scott...I'm...I'm sorry.” Sasha turned on her heel and walked away, not sparing a glance at the rest of the pathfinder team—she couldn't.

Scott stared after his sister, but the approaching shuttle broke his thoughts from his torn heart and sense of duty. His sense of duty as a big brother, and his career—his need for curiosity.

“Grab your bags son, it's time to go.”

“What?” Scott repeated, unable to believe his ears and turned to his father disbelieving, “You said so yourself didn't you? She's not going and I'm not...and it wasn't like you needed me, right? Liability, remember?”

Scott laughed, but it wasn't wholeheartedly amused—his laugh was nervous, and exhilarated for finally telling his father off, sort of. But also for missing the biggest dig of his life, but he knew that his sister had her reason for stepping away from Andromeda. Scott trusted Sasha with all of his might and this time would be no different—perhaps disappointing, but he'd rather be disappointed than be 600 years away from his only family.

Scott grabbed his own stuff, and went down the terminal Sasha disappeared into—ignoring the heated stare on his back.

“Scott!”

Scott stopped and turned back to his father, despite his better judgment, “You're going to die if you stay.”

“Yeah. Maybe...but at least I won't be alone.”

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect is still my all time favorite game and recently I've gotten back into playing. On my third round after a year and a half I think. Even if Andromeda sucks...the combat is still effing amazing regardless.
> 
> Anyway all mistakes are my own.
> 
> C_S


	4. Shore Leave Day 1

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

_**A month later...** _

Sasha wasn't sure what time it was anymore but by the time she shut down her personal terminal and stood from her desk in her private quarters, she was exhausted like hell. Being second in command to the one and only Commander Shepard, Butcher of Torfan, one would think it was all action and blood but it was mostly maintenance logs, fuel reports, upgrade requests and stuff of the sort. They had a crew onboard but they didn't have any squad-mates just yet.

The majority of them went to Andromeda , the Alliance were a few thousand soldiers short and couldn't afford to spare anyone from any posts any time soon until the new few thousand graduated and proved they could at least _clean_ a weapon much less fire the damn thing. Sasha thought about emailing her brother back sometime soon, it's been a week since they last spoke...it was brief on her end, long winded on his...but she'd get back to him once she had more rest.

Sasha sat in her chair, staring out into space—watching the stars go by from her room wide window. It was a beautiful sight, no matter how long she could stare at it...it would always be the most glorious view in her eyes. She shifted her gaze to her unmade bed longingly but her growling stomach put a halt to any sleep until she's at least got her ass up to get a snack. It's been a little over 24 hours since she's had a proper meal.

She checked the time and balked, _3 am...great._

“Alright, fine.” she grumbled to no one but herself.

The Normandy was quiet except for the usual hum of the engines and the occasional groans and whirring from the pipes and computer systems. Sasha went down the stairs to the kitchen area, not surprised to find it completely void of life. She turned on the lights and checked the pantry and fridge...snacks but they were unappealing. She needed real food...thing is, Sasha couldn't cook to save her damn life.

“Fuck me seven ways to Sunday.”

“Need some help?”

Sasha's heart skipped a beat, startled like hell, but outwardly she didn't react as she looked over her shoulder casually and saw her Commander leaning in the doorway, muscular arms crossed long blonde hair pulled into a messy bun.

“What are you doing up, Shep?”

Shepard laughed lightly, coming further into the kitchen, “Could ask you the same thing, Ryder. What's up?”

“I'm hungry, and I can't cook...but you can, right?”

“Yes, I can.”

Sasha gestured towards the stove, “Any chance that maybe you're up because you're hungry too?”

Shepard studied her protege for a beat or two—taking notice of the dark circles under Sasha's eyes and how tired and tense she look, then nodded, “Alright, tell you what, Ryder. I'll make you some eggs...and in return, you're gonna sit down and tell me why you're up prowling my ship at 3 am. Got it?”

Sasha sighed heavily, she should've known that Shepard wasn't going to let her get away so easily, “Alright, deal. But I get to veto any question I don't feel comfortable answering, right?”

Shepard thought about it, then shook her head. Absolutely positive that _any_ question that was asked of Sasha Ryder was an uncomfortable one, they've known each other too long to play that kind of game. “No, not tonight. As your Commander, this is an order. Now sit down.”

Sasha frowned but nodded, she didn't have to like it but she had to follow it, and she did so quietly. The kitchen was pretty quiet sans the ships soft humming and the sound of Shepard cooking scrambled eggs on the stove and it smelled so damn good that Sasha's stomach nearly caved in on itself.

“How's Scott?”

Sasha shrugged even though Shepard's back was to her, she was sure the woman probably saw it anyway, “Being Scott, I don't know...I haven't talked to him in a few days.”

“How come?”

“I've been busy.”

“Doing what?” Shepard scoffed, “We're on the same ship. And we haven't exactly had any stellar assignments lately, Ryder.”

“The data logs aren't gonna turn themselves in.”

“Yeah, but they also don't need to be turned in 3 days early either...” Shepard finished the eggs and put them on a plate slowly, “When was the last time you got some sleep, Ryder? _Good_ sleep.”

Sasha stared down at the plate eggs for a moment, then back up to her Commander that was standing on the other side of the counter, watching her patiently. “It's been a while, I guess.”

“How come?”

“I don't know.” Sasha took a bite out of her eggs, and tried not to moan at the taste of something other than fucking protein paste hitting her taste buds—but judging by Shepard's smirk, she knew. And was smug about it too.

“Alright, lemme ask you this then...” Shepard exhaled deeply, “Do you regret not going to Andromeda with your father?”

“Absolutely not.” Sasha answered immediately, shaking her head firmly, “I stand by my decision, Commander. It's just...that...Scott. He was so excited about it, the digs he would get to do, and to learn about a new galaxy and I robbed him of that chance.”

Shepard licked her lips, finally understanding where her Lieutenants guilt was coming from. She'd been trying to decipher it for weeks now, and she suspected it had something to do with the Andromeda initiative but she just couldn't pinpoint the exact reason. And Shepard wondered if it made her bad person to feel so relieved that Sasha truly wanted to stay with her rather than race off into the unknown.

“Have you talked to Scott about this?”

Sasha shoveled another forkful into her mouth, but her eyes revealed everything to Shepard who just pressed her lips together in a line tightly, “Put in some shore leave, Ryder.”

“What?! No, I—”

“That's an order.” Shepard came around the counter until she was standing next to Sasha's chair, towering over her, and put a heavy hand on one of Sasha's shoulders, “I need you 100%, Ryder. Mentally and physically. I have a feeling that things may not be so smooth sailing for the Normandy too much longer and shore leave may not come as quickly. Take it.”

The Commander squeezed her Lieutenant's shoulder and left the kitchen. Sasha pulled up her omni-tool and opened her messages and finally took a moment to read her brothers message.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

_2 days later..._

The Normandy was docked at the Citadel for 4 days. Sasha didn't have an apartment but Scott did and she had his access code. She was a little nervous to meet up with him, she hadn't seen Scott since that night in the terminal bay when she told their father she wasn't going to Andromeda.

The Citadel was just as open, crowded and equally beautiful as she remembered. So much culture and not enough time...or credits. Sasha snorted at that last thought.

She had no idea where Shepard or Joker were getting up to on their 4 day shore leave, and Sasha didn't feel so inclined to ask really. She wouldn't want anyone prying into her personal business.

It didn't take long for Sasha to reach Scott's apartment in the upper district of the Citadel. It was fancy here, richer and with a snootier crowd.

She sometimes wondered why Scott even bothered with his apartment and the high rent when he spent so much time going planet to planet for months at a time digging up Protheans and their technology. As she was strolling through the market, Sasha spotted her Commander through the crowd. The woman was 6 foot tall, she was fairly easy to pick out. Sasha saw Shepard get into a cab and watched it shoot off towards the homes where high political figures resided. Particularly the Citadel Council.

“Huh.” Sasha stored that information for later and continued on her way.

Finally, Sasha reached her destination and entered Scott's apartment and she immediately grew hungry—he was home, and apparently cooking them lunch. Something with lots of meat it smelled like and Sasha thought she could practically taste it through smell. She was that damn hungry, and her stomach twisted with joy for a hearty meal that would probably put her in a food coma.

There was soft music playing in the background and Scott had all of his windows open, taking in the view of the Citadel as a whole. And suddenly Sasha remembered why he kept it exactly, _the view_. It was spectacular.

She dropped her light duffel bag by the door and walked further into the apartment, towards the biggest window to take it all in at a closer glance.

It was such a contrast to the darkness and violence beyond Citadel space, a nice little illusion and she doubted half of these people were even aware of what lay in the rest of the Milky Way—waiting to snatch at their innocence at the first chance.

“Welcome home, stranger.”

Sasha smiled, eyes rolling softly as she met her brothers gaze via the window reflection, “Scott. It's been too long.”

“Who's fault is that?” he shot back, just as soft but there was a little edge to it and Sasha sighed, finally turning to look at him and Scott took in his sisters tired appearance with a slight frown, “I'm sorry...”

“Don't be, I had it coming. ” Sasha chuckled dryly, moving to the sofa and plopping down on it ungracefully, and pushed some of her magenta hair out of her face, “If anyone should be apologizing it's me. I'm sorry for...being so distant and bitchy towards you, Scott. I really am...I just...”

“You just what?” Scott moved from his place by the window, and came to sit next to his sister, pushing her leg out of the way, “Where'd you go?”

“It's really where I _didn't_ go.”

Scott reeled back slightly, eyes widening, “You regret not going with dad, don't you?”

“No, fuck no.” Sasha scoffed, laughing humorlessly, “But...I regret how I did it, not to him...but to you. I should've said something sooner. I...knew how badly you wanted to go to Andromeda and play in the dirt,” they both shared a soft chuckle, “I don't really expect to be forgiven for being responsible of having you yanked off of the initiative, but I _am_ sorry Scott.”

Scott opened his mouth, but then closed it and sat there for a minute or two and Sasha refused to squirm. Finally Scott spoke, “Why? Why didn't you wanna go?”

“Because it was his...because it was his dream and I felt like I was just living _in_ it, not living _for_ it. My place wasn't going to be in Andromeda, Scott...it's here; in the Milky Way. I can't...yet explain why but the Milky Way is my home, I'm not...I'm not done here. I'm barely 22 years old. _.._ I've established myself here, and I wanna know where it's going here before I go there or anywhere, you know?”

Scott nodded, offering his sister a genuine smile, “If it makes you feel better, the old man was bluffing anyway. After you left the terminal, he told me to get my shit and get on the shuttle.”

“And you...Scott!?” Sasha sat up a little bit, “What? Why didn't you go?!”

“Because the whole reason I was going wasn't even fucking going anymore!”

“What the fuck...” Sasha laughed breathlessly, dragging her hand down her face, “Oh my gosh...seriously?”

“Yeah, I wasn't going to let you leave me behind in the Milky Way and I damn sure wasn't leaving you behind or gonna deal with his shit alone. I was excited for Andromeda, yeah sure, but this is always home for me too, Sasha. My passion is here too, not there. So don't feel so bad, okay?”

“Well....shit.” Sasha's stomach growled loudly suddenly, breaking the silence, “Is the food done?”

“Almost...and hey, guess what?” Scott called over his shoulder as he went to his kitchen, “I met someone, out in the field. She's really nice, I invited her over tomorrow, her name is Liara. I think you'll really like her, she's smart. A little shy, but the woman is smart as hell.”

“I'm not into nerds, Scott.” Sasha quipped dryly, and turned on the giant holo-TV.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Charlotte Shepard released a heavy but relieved sigh when she walked through the front door of the mansion that had been calling her name since the Normandy was approved for shore leave. She's been craving her bed, her _real_ bed, and most of all she's been craving—

“Charlie, is that you?”

“Yeah, babe, it's me.”

If there was one thing, one absolute entity that Shepard held close to her heart and soul...it was her relationship with the Asari councilor, Athena Tevos. Of course, neither of them advertised their relationship.

Not because they were ashamed but it would prove to be a conflict of interest within their respective careers. Not only with the policies and politics of it all but more than a few of their colleagues were bigots. It was safer for them to keep to themselves than face the masses while they still could.

Shepard set her duffel bag on the floor by the front door and ventured further into the grand home that Tevos insisted on and decorated herself. It had a tropical but homey feel to it, the plants were from both Earth and Thessia, and they weren't cheap either. Shepard found her lover in their living room, curled up on the sofa reading on a data-pad. The Commander was quick to kick off her boots and join the Asari on the sofa, finally allowing herself to just relax and melt in the arms of the one that warmed her heart.

“You're home early,” Tevos murmured gently, gently combing dark blue colored fingers through her lovers long blonde locks, “Everything okay?”

“Mhm,” Shepard hummed, practically purring, “Everything's peachy...boring...missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too.” Tevos chuckled, eyes drifting from the data-pad she was reading briefly, “How is Sasha doing?”

Shepard smiled, almost forgetting that the Asari knew everything that she knew—not because they melded every chance they got, but they talked a lot late at night and vented to each other about their concerns and frustrations, “She's...better, I think. Visiting her brother finally. Maybe before we leave again, if you're up for it babe...we can invite her over for dinner? Or lunch? Maybe breakfast? All three?”

Tevos stopped doing all that she was doing at once and looked down into blue eyes that were staring back up at her, “You trust her so much, don't you?”

“I do, you know I've known that kid for 4 years now...she can keep her mouth shut about this, I promise.”

Tevos considered it but she wouldn't deny Shepard anything, not when she wholeheartedly trusted her humans judgment. She's been inside of Shepard's mind more than enough times to know that she saw Sasha Ryder as more than just a protege and her second in command. And Tevos was curious to meet the one who Shepard held in such high regard. In person this time.

“Does the day after tomorrow sound fair?”

“Sounds perfect, thank you.”

Tevos smirked, and set aside the data-pad, “You may thank me by showing me how much you missed me, Commander.”

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own 
> 
> C_S


	5. Shore Leave Day 2

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

It was the early hours of the morning that Sasha found herself wide awake when she had every right to be asleep. Sasha was pretty sure that everyone that didn't have a security job or was working some shitty overnight shift—was fast asleep. Or at least doing the walk of shame.

Currently, Sasha was in her work out gear and she was heading down to the local gym she knew that was near the more criminally active part of the Citadel but it had equipment that she needed to keep up her daily work out routine. Sasha was lifting twice her weight at 285 and she wanted to keep it that way, maybe go up a couple of more pounds just to see if she reached her limit.

She was a vanguard, she carried heavy weapons and was equipped with heavy armor. Going behind enemy lines, she had no choice. Either she carried her own or got the hell out of the way for someone else.

Sasha wasn't worried about her attire that she wore down to, well, the slums of the Citadel. A simple sports bra, an unzipped jacket and leggings were enough to get the motors running for any sleazy ass pirate that might be lurking around in the early mornings for whatever reason, maybe even a slaver, but what kept them at bay wasn't just the C-Sec officers patrolling, but the N6 insignia that was sitting proudly on Sasha's jacket. It wasn't huge but it was big enough to be seen.

Anyone who made it past the N3 stage was a badass, anyone who actually graduated the entire program and became an N6 could kill you just by looking at you, and the rare N7 was just not to be trifled with at all.

Sasha made it to the gym without much of an issue and the human that ran the place, the dark skinned woman with the brightest smile that could probably beat up two Krogans at the same time was sitting behind her desk like she usually was and Sasha was convinced that there was a Krogan grade shotgun kept under there—the kind of shotgun that'll do damage to a Thresher Maw.

The older woman stood when she saw Sasha, both confused and pleasantly surprised, it was a look Sasha was used to now. “Kid. Not that it ain't good to see you and that damn hair of yours, but I thought you went to Andromeda?”

Sasha laughed lightly, shaking her head, “Nope...last minute decision, and the best decision I've ever made in my life. How have you been Tonia?”

Tonia just shrugged, looking out into her gym which had two Krogans working out in the weight area but as far as Sasha could see that was it, “Not too bad, kid, business is good here for once. C-Sec is finally doin' their damn jobs.”

“Yeah, I noticed on my way down. It looks good, lets hope it lasts this time, right?”

“How long are you on the Citadel for, hm?”

“Just four days, then it's back on the grind, you know? I'm still on the Normandy with Commander Shepard, so it won't be long 'til we are off for months.” Tonia nodded at that, being former Alliance herself she knew how that particular wheel worked all too knowingly, “Who's all in here this morning?”

Tonia shrugged, crossing her muscular arms that were bigger than Sasha's thighs, “Just those two knucklehead Krogans and there's an Asari 'round here somewhere. You shouldn't be bothered too much.”

Sasha nodded and gently tapped her fist on Tonia's desk, “Thanks Tonia.”

“Anytime, kid.”

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Sasha headed towards the other side of the gym away from the Krogan, not in the mood to listen to them boast about their achievements with each other or listen to them dropping weights like they were fucking insane (more than likely they were). Sasha wanted to use the free weights anyway before she got to work on the punching bag. She wasn't much of a boxer or anything but she practiced kickboxing when she could.

She spotted the Asari using the free weights a few feet away, dressed almost similar to her except she was wearing a tank top instead. Her skin was a violet hue and from where she could see, she had dark purple facial markings on her face that went down her neck and her crest. The Asari was more feminine than she was masculine from what Sasha could see, but her body was a work of art. She could see the muscle groups shifting in her arms, neck and back as she lifted the weights.

_Hmm. Not bad, Asari. Not bad._

Sasha dropped her small gym bag and took off her jacket and set it aside as well and began her stretching. She spent exactly 8 minutes stretching out her muscles before moving towards a 360 machine and setting up to do some leg and arm work outs.

She was so into her work out and in the zone, that Sasha hardly noticed when a few more members had started coming into the gym or how much time had actually passed since she's arrived. She was covered in sweat and her magenta hair was sticking to her arms, back and just anywhere on her bare skin that it could reach. Of course, that didn't discourage some idiot from approaching her. He was a big dude, obviously taller than her and he probably didn't even know what to do with all of those muscles.

He leaned up against the machine Sasha had been using, eyes roaming her body shamelessly and she got goosebumps and not the good kind either, “I haven't seen you 'round here before, you new baby?”

“You wish, and don't call me baby again.” Sasha rolled her eyes, and dropped the handle she'd been holding and allowed 210 pounds slam with a loud, sharp clang and she took satisfaction when he jumped and then winced when he saw how much she'd been lifting.

But yet, he still followed after Sasha to where she had left her gear, “I'm Todd by the way, I live a few blocks from here...”

He was fishing for a name that he would never get, “I don't care, Todd, fuck off.”

“Look, I'm trying to be nice here.” He scoffed, inching closer—apparently his ego didn't take too kindly to Sasha's attitude, and she knew that if she didn't nip this in the bud soon there was going to be a fight and a broken arm— _his_.

No one was going to intervene either because this was that sort of place, where everyone minded their own business. _Say no evil, see no evil and hear no evil._

“These parts aren't the best, and you're clearly new 'round here. You're gonna need someone to look out for you.” he put a hand on Sasha's shoulder roughly and in a beat she grabbed his index finger and pulled it so far back it broke. _Todd_ hollered out but it was cut short when Sasha hit him in the throat to shut him up.

“Don't you ever touch me again, or else I'll break your hand, Todd. Got it? I said no.”

“You bitch!” he rasped, taking a charging step forward face red with anger and embarrassment but a solid violet hand with unique dark purple designs shot out from over Sasha's left shoulder, biotics sparking from the Asari's finger tips, stopping Todd dead in his tracks.

“There a problem here?” Todd's angry green eyes looked into icy blue eyes, and his blood ran cold when he realized who it was standing behind Sasha, “I believe she said no, or are you human males so ignorant that you do not even understand such a simple concept anymore?”

Sasha, having enough of everything and pissed that her work out was ruined, pushed the hand away and turned to find that same Asari from earlier standing several inches too close to her. Sasha's eyes were at neck level with her and had to tilt her head back a little to meet the Asari's amused gaze, “Hey, back off...I can handle my own fights, alright? Thanks but no thanks.”

Todd sneered at the Asari and stepped too close to Sasha, his front touching her backside, “Yeah, you blue bitch, this is a private conver- _ugh!”_ Sasha turned around and hit Todd in the stomach, making him double over just low enough for her to give him an old school European upper cut and knocked him clean out. A few of Krogans who saw the whole thing; laughed.

Sasha reached down for her jacket and pulled it on, and the Asari who was still standing there clearly amused, glanced down at the N6 insignia on Sasha's jacket and now she looked impressed as well.

“It's rare to see N6 and N7's, but when I do see them...they're usually taller.”

Sasha glared, “Come up with that all on your own?”

“I did.” the Asari smirked, stepping over Todd's body as she followed the interesting human with the interesting hair, “Those moves were impressive, perhaps we can spar some time. It's been a while since I've been in a fight that did not result in death.”

Sasha stopped and turned to the Asari who stopped as well, thankfully minding Sasha's personal space this time. But Sasha didn't exactly know what to say to that, so she just turned back around and kept walking...well aware that she was being followed. She stopped by Tonia's desk.

“Leaving so early, Ryder?”

Sasha shrugged, glancing over her shoulder briefly but the Asari wasn't there anymore, “Yeah, time to go. Oh and there's a body by the free weights.”

Tonia raised an eyebrow, “He still breathin'?”

“For now, yeah.”

Tonia just grunted, waving it away—not really caring either way, “Take it easy out there, kid. Don't get shot.”

“No promises, Tonia. See ya.”

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Sasha was halfway to Scott's apartment when her omni-tool vibrated and she quickly brought the device up and saw that she had a message from her Commander, it was an invitation for brunch the next day at her home. And if that wasn't already strange, it got stranger—the address listed was on the upper levels of the Citadel. So high, Sasha wondered if she'd had to pay credits for every breath of clean oxygen she breathed up there.

Regardless of her slight reservations, Sasha accepted the brunch invitation..and confirmed that she would be there for the Council meeting later on in regards to the Normandy.

She was more curious than anything about the brunch than the meeting, honestly.

By the time she got back to the apartment, it smelled really good and she wasn't entirely surprised that her brother was up and about, cooking and humming in the kitchen. She knew that he invited that Asari friend of his, Liara or something, over today and it seemed that they would be having company sooner rather than later.

Sasha went to shower and dressed before she would start her socializing, plus she didn't want to hear Scott bitching about her being in his kitchen without washing her ass first. He had more of a mother hen instinct than she did apparently.

Sasha was still in her bedroom getting dressed when the apartment door bell chimed.

Sasha walked back into the common room, and saw Scott talking to an Asari with light blue skin and subtle facial markings that resembled eyebrows.

She almost scoffed, _you don't see that too often_.

She had freckles on her face and she seemed nice enough at first glance. Softer than the usual Asari that Sasha always saw, including the one from the gym this morning. But Sasha would never make the mistake of underestimating one.

Scott smiled at his sister, rubbing his hands on his apron, “Hey, sis. Liara, this is my sister, Lieutenant Sasha Ryder...Sasha this Dr. Liara T'Soni I was telling you about.”

“Nice meeting you,Dr. T'Soni.” Sasha smiled and shook the Asari's offered hand, noticing that it was almost just as calloused as her own—but from entirely different reasons, but Sasha respected it nonetheless. If her brother was gonna shack it up with some Asari she wanted one that could at least appreciate hard work and passion, and even better—share it with her brother.

“You as well, Lieutenant.”

“Call me Sasha, please. I'm on vacation.”

“Only if you call me Liara.”

Sasha paused momentarily at Liara's teasing tone and she saw the mirth swimming in the Asari's gaze and couldn't help but chuckle, _she's quick..._ “Fair enough, Liara.”

Scott, who was now smiling ear to ear, next to them and watching their light interaction, relaxed. It wasn't often that his sister liked anyone he had ever introduced her to that he intended to, well, keep...and they had all been human women and men. This was the first ever alien he's brought home to meet his sister and he had been nervous for quite some time about introducing the two.

“Who's hungry?”

“Me.”

“Sasha, you're _always_ hungry.”

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Shepard was enjoying the view of the Citadel Presidium view from the lounge chair on the patio that connected with the master bedroom that she shared with Athena. Her bondmate was still asleep (they had a very long and active night) but Shepard had too much on her mind to allow herself to sleep in.

She had received her Lieutenant's confirmation an hour ago to meet for brunch tomorrow, and she was a little nervous about letting the younger version of herself into her world far more than she's ever allowed anyone but that came with the territory.

Those nerves were by default. She trusted Sasha more than she would trust her own parents if Shepard even knew who they were...and via meld, her wife trusted Sasha beyond a shadow of a doubt as well. It was high time that they met.

Because if anything ever happened to Shepard in the future, she would comforted in death to know that Athena would never grieve in the shadows alone. _She wouldn't be alone._

Despite being on a short vacation, Shepard had a meeting with the Citadel Council and Admiral Anderson later this afternoon because being a Commander never stopped. She wouldn't dare ask her wife what it was about, they didn't cross that line and weren't planning to anytime soon.

“Charlotte?”

“Yeah, out here, babe.” she called over her shoulder, putting away her omni-tool and sitting up a bit just as Athena came out of their bedroom wearing a short black robe. She settled herself in Shepard's lap and kissed her human, “Mmm, good morning to you too. Sleep well?”

“Best sleep I've had in months,” Athena confessed sighing softly, “It's so nice to have you home and in my arms again. It's been too long.”

Shepard rubbed her wife's thigh, fingers venturing beneath the robe but not going any further than that, “I know, I'm sorry. The Andromeda initiative was a big deal but I'm glad that's over. Maybe now we can start filling in spots that were voided.”

Athena nodded, coming dark blue fingers through long blonde hair, “Perhaps then your shore leaves will be longer than days at a time.”

Shepard chuckled, laying her head back and closing eyes, “Once I get a full crew, a competent one, I will leave Ryder in charge and take a longer leave. Maybe we could go to Thessia?”

“Really?”

“Really. Maybe we can start...talking more about our family too.”

Athena sat up a little bit more, to look into blue eyes curiously with a hint of excitement, “Charlotte...?”

The Commander sat up some, keeping her arms wrapped around her bondmates waist, keeping her firmly in her lap, “I'm not getting any younger, Athena...I'll be 30 soon and I would like to start on a family.”

“But Shepard...your Alliance career? You've worked so hard for it all...”

“After Torfan...” Shepard sighed heavily, pushing those particular images to the back of her mind—the images of the things she had to do, of the things she's made her team go through...none of them living to reap the benefits of their slaughtering. Except Ryder...who had been topside...covering the entrance of the slaver base in case any of those damn Batarians slipped by and tried to escape.

“After Torfan...what?” Athena pressed gently knowing what was going through her lovers mind, having seen it briefly herself though not everything as Shepard wouldn't allow it. She knew how sensitive it was for her lover—and often times, Athena wondered about it for Sasha as well. She was still so young. All humans were in an Asari's eyes.

“I...” the blonde shook her head, and smiled somewhat, “I just think that was it for me...after Torfan, I knew then that I wanted to put us as my primary objective and then Andromeda happened...”

The Asari Councilor took Shepard's chin and made her look at her again, “The timeline isn't the best, dear, but it is what we have and what we make of it is what matters most of all. We don't have to rush a family...everything will come when the time is due.”

“Yeah...you're right, babe.”

“I always am. Now...” Athena winked as she removed herself from her lovers lap and toyed with the sash of her robe, “We have a meeting to get to at the Citadel tower...care to join me for a quick shower before we go back to the real world, dear?”

“Of course, but trust me...it's gonna be everything _but_ quick.”

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Shepard was sitting on a bench just outside of the Council room inside of the Citadel tower, casually scrolling through the news feed on her omni-tool and people watching when her Lieutenant finally showed up wearing her standard Alliance navy fatigues, the same as Shepard. The Commander stood and observed her Lieutenant briefly.

“You look well rested, Ryder.”

“Feel like it too.”

“I take that everything went well with Scott, like I predicted?”

Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes but it was all in good taste, “Of course, because the great Commander Shepard, first human Spectre is _never_ wrong.”

“The sarcasm is duly noted, smart ass. But seriously, did you get it all out of your system?”

“I...” Sasha sighed, and shoved her hands in her pocket, “Long story short...I actually did. And I think Scott has a girlfriend now who's _just_ as nerdy as him except that she's blue and currently they're both packing to go into the world of Prothean digging. Don't ask me where because I stopped listening when they got all...nerdy together. I think it was foreplay for them or something.”

Shepard laughed, shaking her head and patted the Lieutenant on the shoulder as she guided them both to the long flight of stairs, “More than I needed to know. C'mon, the Council are waiting for us.”

“Any idea of what this is all about?”

“Definitely not Alliance business, not officially I don't think. My source wouldn't tell me so I'm in the dark for now. It's probably Spectre business, as usual.”

Sasha looked over at her Commander briefly, “So why am _I_ here, then?”

“You're officially my XO on the Normandy now, you go where I go unless ordered otherwise and you know what I know. You're one of the few people I trust in this galaxy to have my back, Ryder. Torfan proved that. On the battlefield and in the courtroom.”

“I'll always have your back, Shepard. You've _always_ had mine.”

Shepard nodded, but didn't comment as they had reached the Council floor. The Salarian Councilor; Valern, the Asari Councilor; Tevos, the Turian Councilor; Sparatus and the human Councilor Udina all stood side by side on the high podium, more or less looking down on the two humans that stepped into the room. It always made Sasha uncomfortable, especially when she was without her weapons but she kept her back straight and her eyes guarded as she stood next to her Commander.

“Commander Shepard, thank you for joining us...and you too, Lieutenant Ryder.” Councilor Udina drawled clearly unhappy but he knew that there was really nothing he could do. Shepard was still with the Alliance but her duties as a Spectre rose above all else. If she wanted her entire squad (if she had one anymore) with her, she could.

“Pleasure to see you again, Lieutenant,” Councilor Tevos nodded in Sasha's direction, her tone far more pleasant than Udina's, and Sasha just nodded back.

“Yes, yes...let's skip the pleasantries and discuss why we are all really here, shall we?” Sparatus cut in rudely, sounding as if he had somewhere better to be.

Valern nodded curtly, “A wise decision. The sooner we debrief the Commander the sooner this problem will be no more.”

Shepard frowned, keeping her eyes away from her wife for too long thanks to years worth of practice, “What's going on?”

“A Prothean beacon was discovered just a few days ago before your arrival, Commander. A _working_ Prothean beacon.”

“ _What?”_ Sasha breathed under her breath but Shepard ignored the slip, her eyes snapping towards her wife but Tevos hardly blinked.

“Why wasn't I informed of this immediately?”

Councilor Udina shrugged, “Because we weren't sure of the source up until a few hours ago.”

“So? What does this have to do with the Normandy?” Shepard asked icily, trying and failing to keep her tone in check.

“It seems that we've, hm, have a leak within our Citadel ranks, Commander.” Valern answered softly, reluctantly, “The Prothean beacon was discovered on Eden Prime at a dig site, however, it will not be long before pirates and gangs try to take what is not theirs and sell it on the black market for a high price.”

“So, you need us to recover it and cover it up, right?” Shepard scoffed, shaking her head, “With the upmost discretion on the side, right?”

“That is enough, Commander.” Sparatus snapped, tired of the human and the meeting all together, “You will do this mission quietly, and immediately.”

Shepard's jaw ticked but she nodded stiffly anyway, “The Normandy will get right on it, Council. Was there anything else?”

“No, you are dismissed Commander. Lieutenant.” Valern stated, before stepping off of the podium completely and officially ending the meeting.

Sasha and Shepard were quiet as they walked down the steps of the Citadel tower. Both officers thinking about their next assignment. While it was seemingly a harmless pick up and drop off sort of a mission—they both knew how horribly wrong it could go. How wrong it probably will go.

“Commander...” Sasha stopped and turned to her commanding officer, “A _working--”_

“Not here.” Shepard stopped her, just as concerned but there were too many eyes and ears around them, especially in the Citadel tower where no one are really what they seem. “Come by for dinner tonight. We can talk then, have fun with your brother and his friend before we all head out into the abyss.”

Shepard would've preferred to talk now instead of later but she wanted her Lieutenant to relax as much as possible (and herself) before their careers took over for who knew how long.

Sasha shook her head as she checked the time, “No need, he's already on a transit out of Citadel space.”

Shepard sighed heavily, shrugging, “Then no time like the present, huh?”

“You lead, I follow Commander.”

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Sasha managed to keep her questions at bay as they rode in the cab through the presidium back to Shepard's _mansion._ Sasha knew Spectre's were paid well and on top of the Alliance pay, she knew Shepard wasn't broke but shit. She didn't know Shepard was rolling in credits like this.

The grass was green and immaculate, it screamed class and sophistication...it screamed money and power, but there was a certain charm to it once Sasha was inside. It was cozy and welcoming, open and beautifully decorated. Sasha recognized some Asari customs as she followed Shepard through her home, but there were also some human ones as well.

Sasha managed to keep her mouth shut up until the point when they reached the kitchen and she saw Councilor Tevos standing in the kitchen, rid of her Councilor clothing and dressed comfortably and barefoot. And Sasha would've thought they were having a secret meeting with a higher up (wouldn't be the first time) except that Shepard had said this was her house.

 _So was this Tevos' house too?_ Sasha was beyond confused, and she wasn't afraid to voice it as eloquently as only she could.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Tevos smiled but didn't say anything as Sasha turned to Shepard for answers, and the Asari would let her bondmate handle this one. She'd been hoping that Charlotte would've told Sasha on the way and not like this.

Shepard smiled sheepishly, _like a band-aid...rip it off,_ “Sasha...this is Athena Tevos-Shepard.”

“Athena Tevos-Shep...wh...” Sasha laughed breathlessly, rubbing her eyes, “You two are...”

“Yes.” Tevos answered gently.

“And how long...”

“4 years...”

“Since...oh...wow. What? I mean..that's cool, I think.”

“Yeah...surprise.”

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?”

“Uh...” Sasha sat at the bar stool and shrugged, “Yeah, I mean it's surprise and I get why you two keep it under wraps but...why are you telling me now? I mean, is it because of the beacon?”

“No,” Shepard sat next to Sasha, relieved that she was taking it so well—it meant that she created her whole speech for nothing but trust in Sasha Ryder to do the complete opposite of what anyone expected from her.

“Well, now, yes...but the invitation I sent to you for tomorrow was when I wanted you two to officially meet each other. As for why you, well...I trust you kid. I trust you a hell of lot more than I trust a lot of people in my life. You and Athena are my only family, and I needed you both to meet.”

Sasha nodded, swallowing thickly not knowing what to say to that and thankfully Tevos spoke up before the silence could fill in, “And let me just say, Lieutenant, that I'm glad to officially meet you.”

“Yeah, I can imagine you know me as well as Shepard with the whole...head thing, right?”

“In a sense, yes.” Tevos answered politely, relaxing significantly when Sasha just smiled at her though it was a little guarded around the edges.

“Well, it's only fair that you call me Sasha when we aren't being watched, right?”

“Only if you drop the Councilor title. Athena or Tevos is fine with me.” Shepard sat back in her chair, relaxed as she took in her wife and her protege conversing with ease, “Are you hungry, Sasha? I'm preparing some rice plates with beef. Does that sound appealing to you?”

Sasha's stomach practically twisted with hunger, and finally took notice of the aroma of rice being cooked behind the Asari and the cutting board in front of her with chopped meat and home grown veggies.

“Between you and Scott with these home cooked meals, I might not be able to fit my armor soon.”

Shepard scoffed, smirking, “Athena loves cooking so I suppose now you better get used to it, she likes to make a shit ton of meal prep for me...and you're next kid. Might want to invest in a storage space for food in your quarters before we leave the docking bay tomorrow.”

“Seriously? But we have cooks and MRE's on board?”

The Asari on the other side of the counter scoffed, though remained focused on the large blade in her hand as she chopped the meat, “Those vile space rations aren't healthy, Sasha. Bad for your skin, insides and your mind.”

Sasha looked over at Shepard who just shrugged, and realized that it was a battle that she wasn't going to win but found that deep down inside, already, it wasn't one she wanted to either. “Speaking of...we have room in the budget for armor upgrades. Any requests?”

“Hmm...anything Krogan grade available?”

Sasha pulled up her omni-tool and that's how she spent the rest of her afternoon with one of her favorite people in the galaxy, and her wife. Talking business, making dirty jokes and eating everything Tevos put in front of her.

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! Thanks!
> 
> Cerberus_Spectre


	6. Eden Prime

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

The apartment was quiet and very much empty when Sasha came back early in the morning to pack her bags. Shore leave, as she was always used to, was being cut short. Sasha didn't mind it as much as normally would have despite it coming with the career choice.

She was able to see her brother and was able to reconnect with him along with getting her own act together. Sasha was just grateful for the time that she was able to squeeze in with Scott before either of their careers took them to different sides of the galaxy for months at a time.

Sasha would've liked to have gotten at least _one_ more work out in at the gym down in the wards but Shepard wanted to head to Eden Prime immediately. It would take them more than 16 hours to get there already. There had been reports that the Alliance unit there had to defend the beacon and the human colony from Batarian pirates.

The cat was already out of the bag and the Normandy needed to move, _ASAP_.

Sasha had her bag packed in less than 10 minutes. She left the apartment with her duffel strapped over her shoulder. As she was walking through the upper ward area, she stopped by a concession that was ran by a human and ordered an old Earth favorite, it was fast, greasy and could never be beat. A breakfast burrito, easy on the onions. By the time Sasha made it to the docking bay, she was full and ready to kill something.

Sasha saw her Commander standing by the terminal that led down to the airlock of the Normandy, and the sight of the Normandy in all it's glory never ceased to amaze Sasha. It was just beautiful. The most beautiful frigate in the galaxy. There was another person standing with Shepard though, someone she never thought she'd actually ever see again—it was that Asari from the gym.

_Hm, small galaxy..._

Shepard nodded curtly at her Lieutenant, “Ryder, right on time. Lieutenant, this is Spectre Tela Vasir. Vasir, Lieutenant Ryder.”

The Asari smirked a little, “Lieutenant, nice to meet you officially.”

“Likewise, Spectre.” Sasha returned casually, _small but weird galaxy indeed..._

Shepard looked between the two, eyebrow raised curiously, “You two know each other?”

“In passing.” was all the Spectre said, “Give me five minutes to make a call, Commander.”

Ryder waited until the Spectre was out of earshot before turning back to her mentor, eyebrows raising, “Uh, so wanna fill me on why we have another Spectre coming aboard this mission, Commander?”

“More to this mission than the Alliance is letting on. The Council and the Alliance are at odds, and this is the Council's way of making sure that shit doesn't hit the fan on their watch.”

“This is gonna be fun. We don't even have squad-mates, so the more fire-power right? I mean, we don't even know what the fuck is really going on Eden Prime anyway.”

“About that, Admiral Hackett sent one of his Lieutenants, Kaidan Alenko and staffed him aboard the Normandy.”

“The goody two shoes 'yes sir' 'no sir' sentinel that has a book up his ass?! Oh c'mon...” Sasha groaned, this mission was already getting on her nerves, “Please tell me it's temporary.”

“Afraid not, he's already onboard. Don't give me that look, if I had a choice or even a decent heads up I would've denied his request. Let's just get through this mission, and later...we can get him transferred off the Normandy.”

Sasha sighed heavily, briefly glancing in the Asari Spectre's direction as she talked quietly into her omni-tool, “Copy that, anything else Commander?”

“One thing actually,” Shepard lowered her voice and leaned down slightly so Sasha would hear her, “Athena sent your meal preps with me, and since you don't have a storage unit in your room yet, feel free to go in my quarters when you're hungry.”

Sasha smiled, stomach whining but she had just eaten and she would refused to eat an entire month worth of Asari cooking before she left the damn docking bay. “Tell her thanks next time you talk to her, will you?”

“I will.”

Sasha took one last glance at the Spectre, this time finding that the Asari was looking directly at her and Sasha shifted her duffel bag and walked down the terminal towards the airlock.

“ _Welcome back aboard the Normandy, Lieutenant.”_ The Normandy's AI greeted, _“Lieutenant Ryder onboard, Navigator Presley is relieved of his commanding post.”_

The enlisted members of the Normandy saluted Sasha but otherwise didn't stop her to bother her about something that could wait until they were out of Citadel space. Sasha spotted Alenko talking to Dr. Chakwas about something or the other but she kept going until she reached her private quarters that was below the engine room.

It was warmer in her room than the rest of the ship but not so much that it was unbearable, and it was louder—the hum of the engine never really bothering her, soothing her mostly. Sasha set her bag on the floor by her desk and sat in the chair to check her terminal.

There were a few things that were waiting for her, but nothing pressing that needed her immediate attention. With that done, Sasha began unpacking her things.Just about when she was finished did she feel the Normandy being released from docking. _Show time then._

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

“ _Lieutenant, the Commander would like you in the meeting room promptly.”_

Sasha set her armor plating down with a soft sigh and set her cleaning rag aside, “On my way.”

“ _Understood, Lieutenant.”_

By the time Sasha arrived to the meeting room, she was the last to have arrived but only because the elevator was so goddamn slow so she had no choice but to the take the stairs.

When she entered the room, Shepard nodded at her, “Ryder, this is Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Alenko meet Lieutenant Commander Sasha Ryder.”

Sasha's eyebrow quirked at Shepard's use of her full title, not that she was ever going to complain but Sasha sometimes forgot she was one promotion away from being a Commander herself.

“Good to meet you, ma'am. I've heard great things about you as well.” Kaidan nodded in Sasha's direction as he stood and held out his hand. And as much as Sasha didn't want to, she shook his hand firmly. She didn't really offer him much of a comment besides a polite thank you as she took her seat next to Spectre Vasir.

“Alright,” Shepard started, “Let's cut this simple, right, everyone in this room is at least aware or suspicious that there is more to this beacon than the Council or the Alliance are letting on. The outpost on Eden Prime has already had pirates come in to try and take it. And let's just assume there will be more...and worse to come in the next 16 hours.”

“What's the game plan, Commander?” Alenko asked, back straight with his shoulders nearly really his ears. Sasha almost ordered the guy to freaking relax but she supposed being around Shepard as long as she has, and going through Torfan with the legend herself—she's immune to the Shepard effect.

Shepard sighed heavily, pushing a stray blonde hair out of her eyes, “Assuming that Spectre Vasir will be conducting her own mission and going on her own...?”

The Asari smirked and shrugged casually, “You assume correct, Commander. However I will keep in radio contact with you and your team, of course.”

“Of course,” Shepard replied, refraining from rolling her eyes, “So that leaves myself, Alenko and Jenkins for ground team.”

Alenko glanced at Sasha briefly, so quick she almost missed it, “And the Lieutenant Commander, ma'am?”

Shepard nodded in Sasha's direction, “ She will be maintaining the Normandy in my absence. Ryder is a scout sniper, yes, but her expertise on the ground will not be required for this mission unless absolutely necessary. Not until we know more about the upcoming situation. Any comments, questions, or concerns?”

“No ma'am!”

“Nope.” Sasha sighed, rolling her eyes at Alenko's ready snap answer and the Spectre just shook her head.

“Alright then, get some rest, make sure your weapons and armor are clean and ready for anything. That means you too Ryder, I might need you to drop in hot, we'll play that ace by ear. Understood?”

“Wouldn't have it any other way.”

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

_20 hours later..._

Eden Prime had been a complete and devastating disaster within another heartbreaking disaster. Eden Prime had been overwhelmed by a force no one would ever thought to hear from ever again; the Geth.

A race of networked AI's that had been created by the Quarians as, well, basically slaves and they had eventually turned on the Quarians and ran them out of the Perseus Veil. The Quarians hadn't been back since, and the Geth haven't been seen since either.

_Until now._

Then on top of dealing with the Geth, another Spectre on Eden Prime had been discovered, two more actually by way of a cowardly witness.

So now the Normandy was bringing back a dead Spectre by the name of Nihlus who had been apparently murdered by another in cold blood who had been identified as Saren.

And to make matters all the worse, the beacon had been destroyed and currently Commander Shepard, another Spectre, was unconscious in the med-bay and Sasha was left in charge to clean up the bullshit until they reached Citadel space. And she hadn't seen Tela Vasir since they left that damn colony _hours_ ago.

She was currently on the upper deck standing at the CIC but she was filling a form to return Jenkins body back to Earth for his family.

“ _Lieutenant Commander, you have an incoming transmission from the Citadel. You wanna take this one or should I tell 'em where to shove it?”_ he sounded as tired as Sasha felt.

Sasha bit back a groan, _a-fucking-gain? Shit._ She pressed the comm in her ear, “I'll take it in the comm room, Joker. Thanks.”

“ _No problem, pinky. Patching it through.”_

“My hair isn't pink,” Sasha grumbled as she made her way to comm room, bypassing Kaidan and their newest addition, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and the sole survivor of Eden Prime. An xenophobe with a seriously bad attitude and someone else for Sasha to dislike immensely.

When Sasha reached the comm room, she went straight for the console and pressed the blinking button in the center. Sasha blinked twice when she saw Councilor Tevos' form pop up in front of her completely alone but she quickly relaxed a little bit, knowing that this was going to be a rather informal call.

“ _Sasha! how is she?”_

“Uh, she's stable and her brain scans came back fine. A little erratic but that was to be expected given she came in contact with Prothean technology,” Sasha repeated Dr. Chakwas' debrief she received earlier, “I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, Athena, I—”

“ _I understand that you're currently the commanding officer of the Normandy, Sasha. I don't blame you. I know that if it was urgent, you would call me given that you now know to do so.”_

“Yeah, no of course.”

“ _I trust you to watch out for her, and for her to do the same with you...I just...I just needed to know from a trusted source that Charlotte is going to be okay.”_

Sasha didn't know how Athena could be so calm. If it was her, Sasha would be losing her goddamn mind right about now—but she supposed that Tevos wouldn't be the Councilor she was now, or even a Councilor at all, if she panicked all the time.

“I'm sorry that I wasn't down there...we didn't expect it to be that bad. This whole thing...it was a mess and then some.”

Tevos' studied the young human before her and smiled softly, even though Sasha wasn't looking at her to actually see it, _“It was and I do not blame you for what happened, Sasha, I doubt that I ever will. I know my wife, and through her...I do happen know you as well, quite well actually. And I know that you would never allow Charlotte to be so headstrong on her own, nor will either of you let each other die if it could be helped.”_

“I...thank you.”

“ _Please, get some rest...you look dead on your feet.”_

“Understatement.” Sasha laughed lightly, eyes still downcast.

Sasha appreciated being welcomed so easily into the Asari's life just like that. She knew that Athena and Shepard held no secrets because they melded a lot, she was told that much—and she didn't mind it as much as someone else would've. In a way, it comforted Sasha.

She had her brother, Scott, she would always have him. But...their father? Alec? They've never had him, not in the way they needed him and they never had their mother. Only in the vids that she recorded for them before their birth. And the two years after they were born, as she was dying.

So it was nice...to have other people in her life that actually gave a damn about her. Whether she ate right, or got enough sleep...it was the little shit that added up.

It was nice to be trusted. Not just because it was her job as Lieutenant Commander to be responsible, but to be trust on a personal level. So personal it hurt.

“ _Sasha. Are you alright?”_

“Uh,” Sasha cleared her throat, and combed her fingers through her hair (stealthily wiping away her lone traitorous tear), “Yes, I should um I should probably get back. Was there anything else you needed, Tevos?”

The Asari Councilor remained quiet for some seconds, studying the young human once more and it was starting to make Sasha feel exposed and uncomfortable and thankfully whatever the Asari saw....she let it go, for now. _“I will see you when you arrive, Sasha...and make sure that you eat. That meat was not cheap.”_

The vid-comm ended and Sasha just laughed, shaking her head. What the hell was her life anymore. She took a few minutes to compose herself before pressing the comm in her ear, “Joker, unless it's urgent—Presley has the deck. I will be in my quarters.”

“ _Aye aye, pinky.”_

“Stop that.”

“ _Sorry, pinky.”_

Sasha rolled her eyes as she walked out of the comm room and nearly collided with Tela Vasir, “In a rush, Ryder?”

Sasha rolled her eyes slightly, biting back a massive yawn, “Yeah, I am actually. My quarters for a nap. Was there something you needed, Vasir?”

“Actually, there is, do you mind if I walk you down to your room, Ryder?” the Spectre stepped closer to the shorter woman, and Sasha just now realized that the Asari had a foot of height on her. And Sasha may have been exhausted but she wasn't so exhausted to miss the Spectre's desiring undertone.

Though before Sasha could even think of a response, heavy footfalls brought Sasha's attention to the left and saw Ashley Williams standing there with a deep frown disturbing her pretty features.

“Ma'am.” Ashley greeted Sasha curtly, but her eyes were honed in on how close the Asari was standing to the Normandy's Lieutenant Commander, and how her stance seemed to be more predatory and threatening than Ashley was comfortable with so close to her commanding officer. And add to the fact that the Spectre was still staring down at Ryder than acknowledge Ashley's presence.

“Williams, what can I do for you?”

Ashley tore her eyes away from Vasir with some effort, “I was just headed for chow, ma'am...I came over to ask if you'd wanna join the rest of us for a late dinner?”

“Hm,” Sasha licked her lips, well aware of Vasir's heated gaze still lingering on her and the amount of space that was still between them—or lack of, “Actually, Chief, I was just heading to my quarters for some sleep. Presley has the deck until I return.”

Ashley took in Vasir again, then back to Sasha with her eyebrows furrowed even more, “Of course. Ma'am.”

“Williams.” Sasha dismissed, and watched Chief Williams stiffly walk away before turning back to the Spectre, tilting her head back again to look directly into Tela's eyes, “I'm tired, Vasir.”

Vasir smirked, eyes roaming the exposed column of Sasha throat, almost taking that as an invitation. “All the more reason for me to walk you down to your room. Wouldn't want you collapsing in exhaustion down the stairs and breaking your neck, would we?”

“That's kinda of a morbid image,” Sasha snorted, rolling her eyes as she began her trek to the stairs that led down to her quarters.

“I have a very active imagination. It comes in handy when I need it to.” Vasir commented as they moved further away from the general population of the Normandy and from prying eyes and ears.

“I bet it does.”

“You still haven't given me the right answer for our sparring match. I was serious about that.”

“Why, so you can break my neck? I don't think so, Spectre.”

“I hardly doubt that you'd let me get that far,” Tela chuckled, icy blue eyes shifted towards the shorter woman, “Though I would love the pleasure of breaking you in other ways, if you're interested.”

Sasha felt a shiver go down her spine, the Spectre's tone dropped to a purr and her attentions were made clear if they weren't already, and Sasha had to focus on actually walking down the steps.

“We just failed at our mission...with a broken Prothean beacon...a dead squad-mate, and a dead Spectre. Something the Council might hang us all for...and you're actually going to stand there and proposition me?”

“Bad timing, I admit...but yes.” Tela had the audacity to look bashful. Sasha didn't buy it.

“And if I said I wasn't interested? At all?” Sasha asked, now standing in front of her locked room.

Tela smirked, stepping closer to Sasha until the Lieutenant's back was firmly pressed against the door behind her, “Then I have 16 hours to plead my case. But come now, Lieutenant, we both need this. So?”

Sasha managed to turn around so she could unlock her door and she knew she was in for a long night when she felt the Asari's strong hands place themselves firmly on her waist, and lips at her neck in a possessive manner just as the doors opened.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

_A few hours later..._

The cabin was dark except for the small red light from across the room. The room was warm but not unbearably so. Tela was sitting up on her elbow, back pressed firmly against the cool wall—cooling off her warm skin. Sasha was laying on her front side, her head turned away from the Asari so Tela was unsure if she was asleep or not. The sheet was drawn up at their lower bodies but that was about all.

Sasha was a solid woman for her size, stronger than she looked too and Tela had to hold her down with her biotics more than once. Sasha wasn't so strong she could actually overpower the Asari but at the time, Tela's hands were...preoccupied.

Tela looked down at the expanse of Sasha's bare back. It was strong, and Sasha had her fair share of scars. Tela didn't have much time to truly examine the ones she felt and saw earlier but now the opportunity presented itself.

Tela had scars herself, many of them. Scars on top of scars even. Some were more of the mental variety...and those hurt more than the ones on her skin. And given the look of a few of Sasha's, the Asari figured that Sasha could relate to some extent. More than her file was willing to provide.

The Asari Spectre reached out and traced a particularly jagged scar on Sasha's lower back, positioned a little to the left and the human beneath her shifted and groaned a little. “That's the ugliest one,” Sasha grumbled into her pillow, stilling once more.

Tela continued to trace the scar, “A scar simply means that you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you...”

“What about how one has come to get them?”

Tela just shrugged, “Doesn't matter the situation...the scars tell a story and you're the one alive to tell them.”

Sasha didn't say anything more, and Tela didn't feel inclined to add anything else.

Retreating back into her mind as her fingers continued to dance over Sasha's warm skin. Slowly she felt Sasha's body sinking further into the bed and into her body, finally falling asleep. Tela knew she should be taking her leave and conducting her own reports for the Councilor about Eden Prime, Nihlus and Saren, and the broken beacon.

Sasha _was_ right earlier—there wasn't time for lusting...but Tela was an opportunist. She always will be until the end of her days. She'd do those reports later, of course...

But instead the Asari scooted down until she was able to comfortably use Sasha as a partial pillow with an arm wrapped around her lower back, and went to sleep herself. She suspected this was the last bit of peaceful sleep either of them will be getting for a while.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

“Commander! Good to see you awake.” Sasha walked into the med-bay, relieved to see her long time mentor and friend sitting up on the bed, complaining about getting more shots and being scanned again.

Sasha was contacted the moment Shepard awakened and she all but tripped over her boots trying to get dressed. Sasha wasn't even wearing underwear beneath her combat pants and she was pretty sure that it was Tela's shirt she was wearing and she just hoped that no one noticed.

Wishful thinking, with the way Chief Williams was eyeing her _...ugh. Sasha_ sighed internally, she'd deal with that storm later.

Shepard turned and greeted her second in command with a cheeky albeit tired smile, “Heard you've been holding down the fort while I was napping... I didn't mean to wake you from yours.”

Sasha waved it off as she stopped next to Dr. Chakwas in front of Shepard, “More like a power-nap, don't worry about it. How are you feeling?”

“Like I went a few rounds with a Prothean beacon and lost.”

Sasha snorted, shaking her head, “Well...considering how the Prothean beacon now looks, I'd say you won, Shepard.”

“It's broken, isn't it?”

“More or less,” Dr. Chakwas answered, deactivating her omni-tool, “Better the beacon than your head, I'll say. You're damn lucky this time, Commander.” the doctor walked away back to her desk and sat down.

Sasha turned back to Shepard and pulled herself onto the bed to sit next to the older woman, ignoring Ashley for the time being, “The Council aren't too happy about what went down on Eden Prime...though I got a call from that Asari Councilor—”

“Why would the Asari Councilor contact you personally?” Ashley asked, sneering a little bit and it was the first time that Shepard actually noticed that someone else was in the room with them. The Commander chose to ignore Chief Williams tone and smiled wearily at the woman.

“Chief Williams, good to see you again. How are you after everything?”

The brunette crossed her arms, and looked at Sasha with a raised eyebrow, “Better once I get some answers.”

Sasha smirked and shrugged, “All she wanted was to know the headcount of how many were lost on Eden Prime since the Councils call beforehand overshadowed that due to the death of a Spectre and the beacon being destroyed. She wanted to know how we were all doing.”

“Why would she even care?” Ashley asked, confused, “The Council could care less about humanity.”

“It's politics, Chief,” the Commander cut in, “That's all.”

“Yeah, well, it seems that your second in command has a thing for Asari so I just had to make sure everything was still on the up and up.” Chief Williams unfolded her arms and smirked at Sasha, “Nice shirt by the way, Ryder. I'm sure Vasir wouldn't miss it.”

Shepard's head whipped around towards Sasha so fast, Dr. Chakwas was almost worried about the Commander giving herself brain damage and knocking herself out again. Sasha ignored the Commander as she glared after Chief Williams' retreating form.

“I hate her.”

Shepard laughed, and pulled at Sasha's shirt teasingly, “I thought this shirt was a little too silk for you, Lieutenant. Something you wanna tell me, hm?”

“Not a damn thing, Shepard.” Sasha growled as she slapped Shepard's hand away, not hard enough to hurt of course, and Shepard just laughed even more.

“Well, you have good tastes. Vasir is hot.”

Sasha gave Shepard a look, finally letting a small smile break free, but it was tight and controlled, “She is, but don't make it more than what it is, okay?” Sasha hopped off the bed and patted her friends knee, “See you in a few hours Shepard, I'll send everyone's debriefs to you.”

Shepard watched Sasha leave the med-bay and turned back to Dr. Chakwas, “What just happened?”

“I am not quite sure, Commander.”

Shepard chuckled and pulled up her omni-tool, she'd catch up with Sasha later. She had to message her wife and let her know that she was well and alright. Shepard was grateful that Sasha was there to retrieve her bondmates call...to give her a piece of mind while Shepard had been in a brief coma. But the Commander knew that Eden Prime. was only just the beginning.

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops about the wait. I've been doing a play through and side quests. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> CS


	7. Aftermath

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

Arriving to the Citadel without any further incidents was a relief for everyone aboard the Normandy, the last thing anyone needed was anymore drama—or deaths. Currently, Shepard and Spectre Vasir were meeting with the Council and recounting what happened on Eden Prime despite the reports that were sent in.

Sasha wasn't on the colony when the shit hit the fan so there was no real need for her to attend the meeting but it didn't stop her from waiting around on one of the Citadel Tower benches, taking in the built in pond, the trees and those creepy keepers. It was so soothing and non-threatening here, everyone was so ignorant of the dangerous that awaited them outside of the Citadel arms. It always amazed Sasha how so many could live in such ignorance. She wasn't sure if she envied them or felt sorry for them.

Of course her peaceful observations weren't meant to last very long. Of all the empty benches around the pond, someone decided to sit next to her and when Sasha stole a glance—she nearly groaned out loud. It was Kaidan Alenko. Sasha went back to people watching, “Alenko. Something you need?”

Kaidan sighed, he could feel the tension rolling off of Lieutenant Ryder the moment she identified him, “Actually, Lieutenant Commander, I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes before our next mission.”

Sasha turned back to him with an eyebrow raised, “What about, Alenko? Did you file a report that I missed?” because it really wouldn't be the first time that Sasha actually overlooked a report that needed her signature on it.

“Ah, no. No, nothing like that sir. I just...look, I know you don't like having me aboard the Normandy. If I were being replaced, I wouldn't like it either but you'll thrive serving with Admiral Hackett and—”

“Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and stop you right there, Lieutenant Alenko. First, I'm not being replaced. I don't know what nonsense Admiral Hackett told you, but you could never. And second, I'm also not going anywhere. The Normandy is my home, not the Fifth Fleet.”

Kaidan held up his hands, not wishing to start an argument with the purple haired N6 vanguard (he wasn't even entirely sure how she got away with breaking uniform with that wild hair color in the first place.) “I'm not here to argue, sir, I just wanted to clear the air between us.”

Sasha sighed heavily, “Admiral Hackett gave you an empty promise. Commander Shepard is a Spectre first,and an Alliance officer second. The Normandy is her ship through the Citadel Council. The Alliance has no say. So do me a favor, Lieutenant...focus on your actual job and stop looking at mine.”

“Do you always speak for the Commander, sir?”

“I'm authorized to do so when necessary, yes.” Sasha subconsciously straightened her spine and her shoulders, looking Kaidan straight in the eyes boldly.

“Understood, sir.” Kaidan nodded curtly, breaking eye contact but Sasha didn't dare relax—she didn't like this mans audacity, “You are aware that you're still Alliance. Shepard is the Spectre, not you.”

“Your observation skills astound me, Alenko.” Sasha deadpanned, and Kaidan frowned at her tone—not appreciating being mocked.

“This is not how I expected this talk to go, Lieutenant Commander. Look...whether it's me or you as the Normandy's XO, and despite the Normandy being a Council vessel...humanity can always count on us. Right?”

Sasha's eyes narrowed a bit, “My loyalties are where they need to be, Lieutenant. And I suggest you show some respect before I decide to get offended.”

“Of course, sir, I meant no harm.” Kaidan nodded again, deciding to ease up but he didn't remove himself from the bench like Sasha wished he would. And she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of leaving so they both sat there in tense and uncomfortable silence. Both officers were now deep in thought now as they pretended to observe the humans and aliens that wandered around the Citadel Tower.

Sasha's gut was churning and she didn't like it, not one bit and if there was one thing that Sasha never did—it was ignore her gut. Sasha was well aware of the news-vids circling around the extranet that put Shepard in a bad light when it came to humanity. It was her job as the XO to be aware of these things. News reporter Khalisah al-Jilani, in particular, has had it out for Shepard for the longest. Claiming that she put Council business and Council races above humanity since becoming a Spectre.

So Sasha wouldn't be surprised if the Alliance sent a mole onto the Normandy, but for what gain, she wasn't sure but she knew she needed to check in with Shepard before they left the Citadel again. She wasn't a hundred percent sure but Sasha didn't want to take any chances, not with the luck they've been having lately.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

_Inside of the Council meeting..._

“Please forgive us, Commander, this is a lot to take in.” the Asari Councilor sighed heavily, this was going to a bigger mess than any of them could've predicted.

The reports they received about Eden Prime sounded even worse out loud, especially with _two_ well respected Spectre's—one human, one Asari—backing each other. Even though Shepard was the only one who came in contact with the Prothean beacon, Spectre Vasir backing Shepard on her visions was a surprise. A very curious one.

Sparatus grunted, shaking his head, “Until we have more evidence that Saren played a role in _any_ sort of foul play, let us focus on the fact that the Normandy is responsible for the destruction of a Prothean beacon that the Council specifically asked to be brought back unharmed. Commander Shepard's tampering with technology she clearly did not understand should not go dismissed.”

Tela rolled her eyes at the Turian Councilor just as Udina side eyed Sparatus from his own podium, having remained quiet up until now, “If you'd bother to read the report, you'd recall that the Commander was merely saving Gunnery Chief Williams from the beacons grasp and got caught herself!”

“Exactly!” Sparatus spat, “The _Normandy_ was tampering with things they had no right to.”

“Let us not turn a blind eye to the fact that Saren was on Eden Prime when his last report hailed from the Amazon cluster,” Councilor Tevos cut in sharply, and Shepard raised an eyebrow at her bondmates tone at Sparatus, “Multiple witnesses have identified Saren on Eden Prime, one witness being Spectre Vasir, and a clearly falsified mission report from Spectre Saren is enough to sanction an investigation.”

“Unless you wish to provide further argument on Sarens innocence,” Udina smirked slyly as Valern jumped in, knowing that if the Salarian had eyebrows they would be raised quite high as well, “Sarens unwillingness to answer our transmissions doesn't help his case against these reports and accusations, Sparatus.”

“Fine!” the Turian snarled, waving away his colleagues that were clearly ganging up on him, “I'm clearly outnumbered here, do whatever it is that you need to Shepard—but for the sake of democracy, do try and be quiet about it!”

Commander Shepard shrugged, “I'll try not to let the entire galaxy know that the Turians most esteemed Spectre has gone rogue.”

“Commander!” Tevos snapped in her wife's direction, eyes flashing, “That is quite enough. The matter is resolved, if there is nothing else...you and Spectre Vasir are dismissed.”

Tela stepped forward, “There is one more thing, Councilor Tevos.”

“Yes, of course there is,” Sparatus groaned, rolling his eyes, “Make it quick, Spectre.”

Tela ignored the cranky, irritating Turian, “With the Council's permission, I would like to continue my mission with the Commander and her crew until the investigation with Saren is over. I can conduct my own business from the Normandy easily enough.”

Councilor Tevos looked extremely curious at the request while the other Councilor's just looked bored and Tevos caught her wife's slight smirk and she immediately knew that there was more to it behind Tela's request than her want to catch Saren with his pants down so to speak.

“As long as it is alright with the Commander...?”

“It is, ma'am.”

“Then the Councilor has no objections. Dismissed.”

Shepard and Tela turned away at the same time and made their exit side by side, neither saying anything until they were clear of the large room with the doors shut firmly behind them and they were traveling down the unnecessarily long flight of stairs. From the distance, Shepard spotted Sasha sitting near the pond...she mostly saw her long vibrant magenta hair, but she knew it was Sasha.

“What are your intentions with my Lieutenant, Vasir?”

The violet skinned Asari hummed thoughtfully, “I can smell the pheromones of another Asari on your person, Shepard, as I am sure you're aware...I just can't identify it.”

“It would be in your best interest to drop it,” Shepard warned, not allowing Vasir to flip the conversation around on her, “Answer my question.”

“Why is it so important to you?”

Shepard stopped, glaring at the other Spectre heatedly, “I can't afford to have my Lieutenant distracted.”

“If she's as good as everyone says she is then she will be fine,” Vasir stopped a few steps below Shepard and regarded the human coolly, “Ryder and I are playing the same game, Commander. She'll be fine. Trust me.” with that the Asari Spectre continued down the steps, leaving Shepard behind.

“I don't think I do, and that's the problem...” Shepard grumbled softly at the Asari's back and continued her descent. She needed to talk to Sasha before they left the Citadel.

By the time Shepard made it to where Sasha was sitting, her Lieutenant had already spotted her and was now standing and waiting for her. Though Sasha looked agitated and thoughtful. It was a confusing combination, but never a good one when it came to Sasha. It usually meant bad news, she knew from previous experience.

“What's with the look, Ryder?”

Sasha shrugged, eyes darting around sharper than a freshly sharpened blade, “We need to talk, but not here. Scott's apartment isn't too far from here...”

“Lead the way,” Shepard didn't question Ryder, the sniper's gut was hardly—if ever—wrong. Sasha turned on her heel and Shepard fell into step easily enough.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Scott's apartment was nice, nicer than Shepard expected given the mans line of work but she supposed that he may have gotten a lucky dig every now and then—especially with all of the rich minerals floating about the galaxy. It was open and bright, and had an excellent view. Shepard was impressed. She sat down on the sofa and accepted the beer Sasha offered her before the Lieutenant took a seat in the chair that faced the skyline view and put her feet up on the table.

“Wanna explain to me what's got you so spooked?”

“Alenko.”

“The brown-noser? Oh this should be good,” Shepard chuckled, chugging some of her beer.

“He might be more than that, Shep. He approached me while you were meeting with the Council...” and so Sasha proceeded to tell her Commander and friend about the conversation that went down between her and Alenko, and by the time she finished. Shepard was done with her beer while Sasha hadn't even started on her own.

“You really think he's a mole? Admiral Hackett—”

“Has been a salty, pushy asshole since you've been a Spectre.” Sasha scoffed, “Normandy do this, Normandy do that...you're still human, blah blah all that shit. He's been sending us on these fuck all missions for a while now, even before the Andromeda initiative. Do you remember the mission with the nuke?”

“That was a bad one,” Shepard sighed, annoyed and she felt a surge of anger rush through her veins but she quickly pulled the reigns on it before she threw the bottle at something. “Fuck...I still have humanity in my heart, but I'm a Spectre now. The galaxy is bigger than humanity...”

“I know that, and if it wasn't for Alec Ryder I would've never joined the Alliance, and if it wasn't for you and Anderson then I would've quit a long time ago. I may be a human myself, Shepard, but even I know that humanity holds itself too high.”

“I know that, kid, that's why I pushed you so hard. You were going through the motions and you were gonna get yourself killed. That's why I brought you aboard the Normandy, I knew that outside of your brother...you didn't have much of a family or friends.”

“Yeah, well, now I do,” Sasha sighed, “What will happen if you and Athena get outted?”

Shepard closed her eyes briefly, “Given the way things are looking now with the Alliance and I, I would be stripped of my rank,” at Sasha's widened eyes Shepard just chuckled tiredly, “They already suspect me of turning my back on humanity...me being mated to an Asari would make the accusations stick, even if they don't have proof...and given that Athena is nearly a Matriarch, and on the galactic Council—it's grounds for treason against humanity.”

“Without proof?”

“Without proof. I'm still apart of the Alliance, and as far as they are concerned...I could be sharing Alliance top secret Intel with her.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow at Shepard, “Have you?”

“Not intentionally.” Shepard admitted, had it been anyone else she would've lied her way through that question, but it was Sasha. Sasha had Shepard's bare naked trust.

“Fuck, Shepard.” Sasha downed half her beer, and cleared her throat roughly, “At least you'll still be a Spectre, right?”

“Yeah, I think so and the Normandy will still be mine...but my crew will be reassigned. And Athena will be investigated. Every mission she sanctioned, every public hearing and debate...but she's never taken those secrets against humanity. It was just...it was just passing thoughts sometimes. She'll be fine, might have to retire even if she was allowed to keep her job. Her reputation would be ruined among the Citadel Council.”

“I see...well, there's one thing we have to do then.”

“Don't given Alenko the smoking gun Hackett needs to tank the Normandy?”

“...that too, yeah.” the two officers sat in comfortable, thoughtful silence, “Hey, Shep, how long are we here for?”

“Leaving first thing in the morning, why? You and Vasir got a hot date or something tonight?”

Sasha groaned loudly, rolling her eyes, “Shut the fuck up, Shepard, _no._ Stop waggling your eyebrows. You're so _annoying,_ God.”

Shepard laughed loudly, and rose from her spot on the sofa. She stopped next to Sasha's chair and placed her hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder, firm but gentle. She smiled down at Sasha but the younger officer saw the seriousness in her Commanders gaze, “Be careful Sasha, please? Vasir is beautiful as she is dangerous. You both are, and this game won't end well. So just...play safe, okay?”

Sasha reached up and squeezed Shepard's hand briefly, “Aye, Commander...I will, and...thank you. Oh and Commander?” Sasha called just as Shepard reached the door.

“Yeah, kid?”

“I'm not trying to jinx it, but if shit really does hit the fan and the Alliance strips your rank...tell them to take mine too while they're at it.”

Shepard's worried frown eased into a smile and she felt her facial muscles relaxing significantly as she left the Ryder apartment and headed home. She had no doubt that everything was about to get absolutely worse before it go better, but she knew she had a family behind her to the very end.

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own!
> 
> CS


	8. Seriously?

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

Charlotte Shepard had a lot on her mind and she didn't immediately go home after leaving the Ryder's shared apartment. She knew that her wife was still doing work at her office at the Citadel tower and that their home would be empty for the next few hours unless Shepard asked her to come home early. And the human Spectre would never do that, not unless it was truly an emergency.

Technically, if what Sasha suspected was true—and Sasha's gut hasn't been wrong thus far—then this would actually classify as an emergency. Both of their careers, their livelihood were about to be tested and put in serious line of fire. And Shepard had to figure out her next move before someone else did it for her.

Shepard kept rolling Sasha's words through her mind over and over. Not just her Lieutenant's word of a warning to keep the eyes on the back of her head wide open, but the fact that Sasha would be willing to throw everything that _she's_ worked so hard for, everything that she's earned through blood, sweat, and tears...and sacrifices that not many would ever understand. For her. For family that wasn't blood.

There was a time when Shepard wouldn't have known what to do with that sort of loyalty but after Torfan...it changed Shepard for better and for worse. Shepard wasn't making future decisions for just herself anymore. She had a wife of four years to think about, she had Sasha to think about and the Normandy and her crew.

Shepard sighed heavily and took in her surroundings when she nearly ran into a Hanar...she was down in the wards, the upper wards but she was pretty damn close to the lower wards if she wasn't careful. Shepard checked the time and her stomach growled, she was starving and the beer she had earlier didn't help. Drinking on an empty stomach was never a good thing. Shepard figured she could just go home but instead she took a seat at a bar that served human food and the woman behind the counter stepped in front of her with a tired smile.

“What can....oh, you're Commander Shepard, right?” she asked with slightly narrowed eyes, head tilted to the side.

Shepard sighed again, and shook her head, “No, but I get that a lot...can I just have the lunch special and some water,” Shepard transferred thirty credits, “Keep it.”

The woman nodded, not saying much else but she did eye Shepard again before going to fill the Commanders lunch order. And when she was a good distance away, Shepard relaxed a little. It wouldn't be the first time she had to deny who she was (it's why she wore her helm 24/7 when she was in her armor and hardly ever took pictures with the media). While she was deemed as a hero in the galaxy for her actions on Torfan, among other things—she was ruthless because she got the job done. And that often times meant sacrificing hundreds for thousands and thousands for millions. Not everyone appreciated what Shepard and her crew do to keep not just humanity safe, but all Citadel races.

Her lunch order was brought back to her in record time and Shepard said a silent prayer before digging in. Tevos would probably kill her for eating out when she had a shit ton of meal prep back on the Normandy waiting for her but—

“I have to admit Commander, this is the last place I expected to find you.”

Shepard turned her head slightly to see who the heavily accented voice belonged to, and saw a beautiful woman she's never seen before sitting there. Dressed comfortably, but tactfully in case there was a fight and she was immediately assessed as a moderate threat to the Commander. She was a little on the pale side but it worked well with her since her hair was so black.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Shepard answered back quietly, not seeing the need to lie since this woman clearly knew who she was without a doubt. Shepard just hoped she could enjoy her lunch in peace.

“Relax, Shepard,” the woman chuckled, waving away the waitress before she could even move in their direction, “This is just a friendly visit.”

“You don't seem like much of a friend I would ever wanna keep around. You've got til I finish this plate, lady.”

“Ever the charmer they say you are,” the woman smirked, before sighing almost wistfully, “We've never met before Commander, but I've been keeping my eye on you for a while now for my employer. My name is Miranda Lawson, I represent Cerberus.”

“Never heard of it.”

“I know. You see, Commander, Cerberus is a human-survivalist paramilitary group. Cerberus' core belief is that humanity deserves a greater role in the galaxy and that the Alliance is simply to...oh, you know, by the book to actually break the ice and get things done. Soldiers such as yourself can certainly understand that given your service history.”

Shepard grunted, but didn't offer much of a response not that Miranda was actually expecting one and she continued on.

“You'll find when you undoubtedly investigate Cerberus later, that we've been labeled as a terrorist cell since the first contact war. And even I can admit that our methods have been rather brutal...however, we've gotten desired results.”

“And all of this explains why you're ruining my lunch...how?”

“Simply an introduction...for when you tire of playing the Alliance's game, just remember that you have options. Enjoy your lunch, Commander. It has truly been a pleasure.” Miranda placed her hand on Shepard's forearm suggestively, and laughed richly when Shepard pulled away immediately, “Hard to find such loyal lovers in this galaxy...Councilor Tevos is a lucky woman.”

Shepard immediately began choking on her noodles however by the time she got her shit together, and standing at her full six feet...Miranda Lawson was long gone. And so was Shepard's appetite.

“Fuck!” Shepard growled, startling the other patrons around her...not that she even cared even in the slightest. She absolutely _hated_ when Sasha was right.

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

By the time Shepard finally made it home, she still didn't have a game plan. There were too many careers at risk for her to make these sort of decisions alone. This wasn't like Torfan, as selfish at it sounds...it was more personal. She _knew_ these people she was putting on the line, loved two of them at least. One as a lover and the other as a sister.

But before she did anything, Shepard figured she'd better talk to her wife about all of this first.

“Honey! You home?!” Shepard called as she walked through the front doors, making sure to lock them behind her.

“Kitchen!” Athena called back and Shepard kicked off her boots by the door, stalling for more time—not wanting to have the conversation she rehearsed in her head during the 10 minutes it took the taxi to arrive. Shepard steeled her inner nerves as she trekked further into her home to the kitchen where her wife was and she could smell that Tevos had something good cooking. When the Commander walked into the kitchen, she saw her wife standing at the sink and washing the dishes she used to cook whatever it was that she was baking in the oven.

“Hey babe,” Shepard came up behind her Asari, hugging her tightly from behind and kissing her crest gently, “What are you cooking for dinner?”

Tevos chuckled, shaking her head, “I missed you too dear, but judging by your tense body language...something bad has happened...or is going to happen?”

Shepard sighed heavily, eyes closing, “How can you read my mind outside of the meld?”

“I know you all too well. I don't need the meld to know that something has upset you, my love.”

Shepard pulled back so she could lean against the counter next to the sink as she wanted to look Athena in the eye for this conversation, “After the Council meeting, I went to Sasha's...she...you...” Shepard shifted her footing, “You know those bad feelings that Sasha gets...the ones that turn out to be right?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well...” Shepard combed both of her hands through her long blonde hair tiredly, “Almost an hour ago, I was approached by some woman named Miranda Lawson...” when Tevos dropped the knife she had been carefully washing, her body going completely rigid—Shepard was immediately on high alert, “What? _What?!_ You know who she is, don't you? Has she threatened you? I swear I will kill her—”

“Charlotte,” Athena placed a soapy hand on Shepard's forearm, “Please...calm yourself and start from the beginning.”

And so that is exactly what the Commander did, from the point of the Council meeting about Eden prime up until she met—or was rather ambushed by Miranda Lawson with an unofficial invite to join Cerberus, and the very official threat that she made against Shepard and her wife. That was grounds enough for Shepard to kill her anyway.

All the while during Shepard's long winded recap, she and Athena had began moving around each other for dinner, an old Asari roast recipe. Something that Tevos was still attempting to make perfect.

“So...” Athena started, cutting gingerly into her meat, “Sasha and Spectre Vasir are becoming a thing but they don't want to admit it, and that's part of Vasir's reasoning for requesting to stay aboard the Normandy?”

Shepard stared at her wife, wide eyed and mouth agape, and she looked like a fish out of water for several long seconds before finally finding her voice, “Are you kidding me right now?”

“What?”

“Out of all of that! Literally, everything I just said! That's all you heard?! That's it?”

Athena shrugged, taking another bite, “I do believe that they would be good for each other, perhaps a little too violent at times but—”

“Our careers are at stake...and you're worried about Sasha's sex life? If anything you should be worried about Vasir's intentions with Sasha, b-but that's beyond the point, Athena. Our careers—”

“Are at stake, yes I heard you honey. However, I'm not worried...neither about this mole from the Alliance simply for the fact that I know that neither you or Sasha will allow such treachery to go on for too long. Or at all...and as for myself, well, sweetheart....” Tevos set her fork aside, shoulders sagging heavily, “I've served on the Council for a very long time now...and, oh Goddess, this isn't how I wanted to bring this up...but I've been thinking about running for senate on Thessia instead of renewing my term at the end of this cycle.”

“Wow...uh, seriously?”

“I...yes, we've always talked about moving to Thessia permanently for a while to start our family. Perhaps all of this would be...a good thing? A silver lining perhaps. You'll always be a Spectre, Charlotte.”

Shepard frowned down at her plate, “Yeah...maybe. I mean, yes, moving to Thessia to start our family is exactly what I want! But...I can't let the Alliance force me out...I can't just leave Sasha in the trenches like that and-and...”

“I'm not saying that you have to do everything right now, Charlie...” Athena smiled gently, using the Commander's old nickname, “We have two years to get our affairs in order.”

“I know...it's just...a lot can happen between now and then, Athena. You know this, and what about Cerberus? There's no guarantee that they're gonna wait for us to get it right in two years. They were bold enough to approach me today. Who's to say that particular situation won't get worse later on? They don't have protocols to follow...not like the Alliance.”

“You'll deal with it. I have faith in you. I always have faith in you.”

“Thanks...” Shepard picked up her fork and began eating again, but stopped once more, “Seriously...were you more concerned about Sasha and Vasir than this?”

Athena laughed loudly around her Asari honey mead wine, “You and Sasha have a knack for shooting first and never taking names...I saw a silver lining in the story, dear, I'm sorry if I offended you, I just couldn't help it. Your expression was beyond priceless.”

“You're lucky I love you.”

“I like it best when you show me.”

Shepard looked up and saw that her wife was looking at her from across the table with a smirk and hooded eyes, and she felt a familiar twinge in her lower stomach. “If we warm the food up later...it'll be fine, right?”

“Perfectly.” Athena purred, already rising from her seat.

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> C_S


	9. The Hunt Begins

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

In the wee hours of the morning, the Normandy crew were getting ready to depart from the docking bay to track down Saren and Sasha was there bright and early with Chief Williams to make sure that the shipment of weapons, extra food rations and weapon mods were delivered unharmed and in a timely manner. The two women bickered during the entire transaction but the job was done without incident by the time Commander Shepard arrived.

The Normandy was fueled, packed and ready to jump her first relay. Chief Williams saluted Shepard before boarding the Normandy, leaving Sasha and the Commander on the loading dock.

“Commander. You look well rested.”

Shepard scoffed, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, “Hardly, Lt. Nice job on the shipments, how early did you have to get up?”

“Around four in the morning.”

“Damn, you could've assigned someone else to do it.”

“Yeah,” Sasha shrugged, pulling her own hoodie further around her neck to push out the early morning Citadel chill, “But I was already up. Didn't do much sleeping...anyway, we're ready to go chase after that scumbag Saren. Spectre Vasir is already on board and ready for the mission. Lt. Alenko never left the ship according to Dr. Chakwas, and Joker...sweep your cabin for any bugs. But Presley has been on deck overnight so I doubt he'd actually got past the old man, but definitely be aware.”

“Hold on, let's talk for a second,” Shepard reached out and stopped Sasha from walking away, and guided the younger woman away from the airlock just in case, “I know that...you and Vasir are getting cozy, but in light of everything that will be going on. I just want you to be on your toes, kid. You copy?”

Sasha stared up at her long time to friend, eyes searching but she saw nothing but seriousness and concern, and nodded carefully, “Yeah, Commander...I read you loud and clear. Thank you...”

But the Commander didn't release her Lt, instead she pulled her closer and tightened her hand around Sasha's arm, “One more thing, Lt...”

“Commander?” Sasha's brows furrowed in confusion.

“Things are going to get messy out there once we begin our hunt for Saren. Loyalties and friendships will be tested, and I want to make sure that you're 100% on board.”

“Even if you already know the answer?”

“Even now, Lieutenant.”

“Whatever happens out there, Commander, I'm with you until the end. We were built to kill, Shepard and we were taught to die. This is what we trained for. You point, I snipe.

“Sometimes your trust in me scares me, Ryder.”

“Yeah,” Sasha laughed softly, “In this galaxy, Commander, trusting is hard but knowing who to trust is even harder.”

“Which is why my next, er, preliminary order so,uh...ahem, _easy_ to dish out. We all know Saren is one of the best Spectre's the Citadel Council has to offer because he's been at it longer, and that bird has a shit ton of resources within resources...and taking him down won't be easy.” Shepard paused, waiting for a comment from Sasha but the Normandy's Lieutenant remained silent and attentive, “He was willing to kill another Spectre, a fellow Turian, in cold blood...and I wouldn't put it past Saren to attack the Council for throwing him to the wolves so to speak.”

“Commander, what is it that you're trying to say?”

“If it comes down it, Sasha...and it very well might,” Shepard's grip tightened on Sasha's arm, painfully so, “If I tell you to break rank and protect my wife at all costs, will you?”

“Yes, Commander.” Sasha broke away from Shepard's painful grip and took a step back, “I...yes. I will.”

There was conflict in Sasha's eyes, conflict that Shepard wanted to clear through but approaching footsteps ended their conversation early. Shepard turned, expecting to find an Alliance officer or something—but instead a Turian C-Sec officer was walking towards them.

“I don't mean to interrupt Commander, but I didn't want to miss my chance of catching up to you. You're a hard human to track down.”

“What do you need, officer?” Sasha stepped forward, arms crossed with her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I heard that Commander Shepard was set to investigate Saren. I've been investigating Saren for eight months now, but everything he does is through the Council therefore most, if not all, it's classified.”

Shepard and Sasha glanced at each other then back to the C-Sec officer, “And just who the hell are you?”

“Ah, yes. The name's Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec.”

“Former?” Shepard eyed his C-Sec armor with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, I quit twenty minutes ago. C-Sec won't give me more room to investigate this bastard. He's always been bad news, rubbed me the wrong way from day one! So I quit when I heard that you, the first human Spectre, was given the first crack at him. Figured you could use more firepower, and a sniper as an added bonus.”

“Behind me of course.” Sasha scoffed at the last bit, rolling her eyes a bit, “What's your range, Vakarian?”

Garrus' mandibles twitched, almost as if he were smirking—Shepard could never tell with a Turian, “2,707 yards. You?”

“Amateur. 4,108 yards.” Sasha brushed past him and passed through the Normandy's airlock.

Garrus turned back towards Shepard who was now smirking herself, “I think I like her. So, Commander?”

Shepard sighed heavily, folding her arms across her chest genuinely thinking about the Turian's request—and with everything happening around her, the extra fire power would be useful but at the same time Shepard's trust was at an all time low.

“Alright, Vakarian, listen up. I don't have a lot of space for you so you'll have to fend for yourself. Our food is mostly for humans on the Normandy, so you're on your own there too...and you're on a probationary period. That purple haired shorty you like so much, is my second in command. Her orders are an extension of the Normandy and myself. And every mission we embark on is a suicide mission. If you can deal with all of that, you're in. So?”

“Just call me Garrus, Commander.”

ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME

Sasha walked into the mess hall carrying one of the meal preps that Athena made for her and saw a few of the Normandy's crew in there eating and talking quietly among themselves. She spotted Lt. Alenko sitting alone at a smaller table and Chief Williams wasn't sitting too far from him at another table.

Sasha didn't much feel like sitting with the privates and listen to their mundane complaints and conspiracy theories and she'd rather shoot herself than sit with Alenko. She'd more than likely shoot him if she did.

“Is this seat taken, Chief?”

Ashley looked up from the data-pad she'd been skimming through—just messages from her younger sisters telling her how things are going back home. Ashley set her data-pad aside, “Sure, Lt.”

Sasha nodded and sat down, getting comfortably quite quickly. As she opened her warm container and got her chopsticks ready, well aware that she was being observed not only by the Chief but Alenko, but Sasha was used to it. Alec micromanaged her and Scott growing up.

“That looks good, what is it?”

Sasha paused momentarily, not expecting Ashley to actually start a conversation with her—she was half expecting the other woman to excuse herself and leave, especially after their last conversation. “It's just a rice plate...with a lot of vegetables,” _thanks Athena...ugh...peas?!...damn,_ “Full of protein, and other healthy stuff.”

Ashley snorted at Sasha's less enthusiastic explanation, as she picked out the peas with a disturbed look on her face, “You didn't actually make that, did you?”

“Nope. It was a gift.”

“What kind of meat is that?”

“Some kind of Asari meat I can't pronounce, but it's damn good. Want some?”

“No thanks, I'm good.” Ashley wrinkled her nose slightly when Sasha mentioned Asari, and she noticed immediately, “I guess Vasir isn't the only Asari you know huh? Must be pretty damn cozy with them too if you have it making food for you.”

“Her, not _it_ ,” Sasha corrected the Chief icily, “What's your deal, Williams? What's with the xenophobia?”

Ashley shrugged, pushing around her half eaten food—that honestly looked disgusting in Sasha's opinion, “My family has been Alliance for as long as I can remember. My grandfather, General Williams served during the First Contact War. And my dad, he served with the Alliance right after high school and after high school, I did too. The Alliance is all about humanity—the human kind's best interest. We're all Alliance here, and well...I guess the Commander isn't so Alliance anymore now that she's a Spectre.”

“Right...” Sasha didn't know what else to say, it seemed that Ashley needed to get all of this off her chest and if it would help the Chief relax her guns then Sasha would be more than willing to listen for now.

Ashley seemed almost hesitant as she leaned forward on the table, to avoid being overheard when she saw Kaidan looking over at their table a second too long, “And I know that we aren't supposed to believe everything we see on the extranet. But the Commander isn't really all for humanity, is she?”

“No.” Sasha answered evenly, posture firm—surprising Ashley, “Shepard and the Normandy are for every galactic race. It comes with the territory of being a Spectre and being under her command.” Sasha sighed heavily, easing up a little when she saw Ashley's prickliness coming back, “Listen, Williams. Being General Williams' granddaughter couldn't have been easy for you or your father during his or your service with the Alliance.”

“He...yeah, he was the first human to surrender to the Turians. It still hasn't been forgiven, I guess. My father never ranked higher than Serviceman third class,” she said bitterly, frowning slightly and Sasha figured that was a sore topic, “Despite his frequent deployments, hard work and dying dedication. They've never explicitly said it, but my family's name is a curse in the Alliance. I've requested to work off worlds but I've never been given the opportunity until now. It's different, the Normandy I mean. I don't trust the aliens, Lieutenant Commander.”

“You haven't worked with them before.”

“On the Citadel I couldn't tell the aliens from the animals.”

“That'll change soon, Chief. I promise...they aren't all as bad as the vids suggest they are.” Sasha pushed her container closer to Ashley, “Are you sure you don't wanna try this?”

Eyeing the food warily, but taking comfort that Sasha Ashley picked up her fork and took a stab at the meat, picking up some rice and vegetables too, “Damn! Did Vasir make it?”

Sasha rolled her eyes, “I know people, Williams.”

“A lot of Asari, you mean.” Ashley said without really thinking, as she took another swipe at Sasha's food, falling in love with it immediately—but Sasha didn't bother correcting the Chief, that Asari could be called people too. She felt as if she broke some sort of barrier with the woman and didn't want to cause a rift too soon before the bridge could be built. “Oh, you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!”

Sasha followed the Chief's gaze behind her, just in time to see Shepard and the C-Sec Turian, Garrus, walking towards the elevators and talking quite intently to each other. Sasha turned back to the Chief, “It's not too late to hop off this ride, Chief.”

Ashley's eyes cut back to her, and met Ryder's gaze steadily—searching, and for what? Sasha didn't even know, but apparently it was found because Ashley relaxed and pushed Sasha's container back towards her gently, “I'm gonna go unpack my locker, Lt. Thanks for the food...and for talking to me.”

“Anytime, Chief.”

Sasha watched Ashley leave the mess hall and glanced at Kaidan who smiled at her, and she wanted to strangle him. Instead, Sasha just gave him a blank look before she went back to what was probably going to be her only meal for the day. _Fuck that guy._

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

**ME :: MASS EFFECT :: ME**

 


	10. The Slave Ring

* * *

Sasha sat at her private terminal in her quarters as the Normandy glided through space hidden by the prototype stealth cloak that they were not supposed to have. She was going through emails, reports and notifications. Carefully sorting through them from least and most of importance.

She'd gotten halfway through before deciding to take a break. Sasha leaned back in her chair, her specially made chair since she spent a majority of her time filling and singing off on reports for the Alliance. And the other portion of her time, Sasha was playing and modifying her Black Widow sniper rifle.

She looked over at her weapons locker and smiled fondly, knowing that her heavy hitter lay behind the gray metal door, disassembled but more than ready for a fire fight. Sasha's been training with sniper rifles since she's joined the Alliance and it was when she was recruited by Commander Shepard did she discover the Black Widow.

It was smaller than the others Sasha's trained with, but with higher capacity and plenty of room for mods. It shot three powerful shots, but sometimes for Sasha...she only needed one. It was plenty heavy too, sometimes it affected her shoulder, the recoil wasn't as hard as it used to be because of the upgrades but it was still a bitch to feel after every shot fired.

“ _Lieutenant Commander...your presence is required in the comms room immediately.”_ the Normandy's AI cut through her thoughts, nearly startling the N6 vanguard.

“On my way.”

Sasha sighed heavily and rose from her comfortable chair and slipped her feet into her boots and zipped them up. She thought about grabbing a jacket to cover up her bare arms that exposed all of her tattoos and scars but thought better of it—she wasn't trying to hide from or impress anyone. And it wasn't like half of the crew hadn't seen them anyway.

The trek to the comms room was uneventful, meaning no one stopped her on the way up and Sasha was grateful. She had enough shit on her plate already. Now that they were hunting another Spectre, well now former Spectre, the Citadel wanted reports on everything. _Everything._ Where they stopped for fuel, supplies, every time they jumped clusters.

It was bad enough that Admiral Hackett kept the Alliance on their asses. And with Kaidan on board, watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to gut them all the reports to the Alliance had to be carefully vetted now. More so than usual. Sasha wasn't stressed, but she wasn't happy with her additional work load. It's been a week, she was ready to shoot something.

Of course, she was the last one to arrive and the only open seat was between Alenko and Vasir. “What's going on, we have a hit on Saren?”

“Not exactly, there's a big Batarian slave ring ten hours from here in the Amazon System in the Voyager Cluster. Intelligence has been watching the compound for nine months. They believe that they have the ring leader, Ka'hairal Balek, position located there. The Citadel Council wants him brought in alive because of his ties to the Shadow Broker. They want information from him before they kill him.”

Tela looked up at this, a little surprised—almost alarmed, “The Shadow Broker? Is this confirmed?”

“Confirmed, Vasir.” Shepard answered distractedly, and keyed away something on her omni-tool, “We're ten hours out, I've sent the dossier to each of you. This isn't a hit on Saren, but we still have a job to do until we catch that Turian bastard.”

“Nothing wrong with a little target practice,” Ashley said crossing her arms, “Who's going down there with you skipper?”

“The compound is huge,” Shepard sighed, pulling up the schematics that had been sent to her so that it was now rotating slowly so everyone could see it, “All six of us will be going down, but we'll be splitting into two teams. Ryder and I will be squad leaders—”

“I'm sorry, Commander,” Alenko cut in, shaking his head, “Wouldn't it make more sense if the two Spectre's onboard were both squad leaders? No offense to you, Lt. Ryder...but you don't outrank a Spectre and tactical wise, we could—”

“I'm a guest aboard the Normandy,” Spectre Vasir cut in coolly, cutting off whatever else the human had to say, “She and Shepard know each other best on and off the field. It would be deadly to storm into a base this big with two squad leaders fumbling around the other, _especially_ with new squad mates on their backs. As far as I am concerned, Lt. Ryder being squad leader makes perfect sense.”

Garrus chuckled quietly, and Ashley smirked over at Kaidan, “Damn, Lt. She got you there.”

“I suppose you're right, Spectre, sorry Commander.”

Shepard didn't even acknowledge his half ass apology, she didn't like his attempts at antagonizing her Lieutenant Commander, she'd correct that later if Sasha didn't beat her to the punch. She just hoped that she wouldn't actually hit the man. Sasha had a very nasty habit of using her biotics to put more force behind her already forceful punches.

“Like I was saying, Ryder and I will be squad leaders and we will be coordinating an attack from the north entrance and the east wall. My squad will take the north entrance, and engage with the guards there causing enough of a distraction for squad two to quietly storm over the wall and disable the turrets from the main control room so that the Normandy can touch down on the landing field here.”

As Shepard was going over the game plan, everyone's eyes were on the hologram blueprint and taking in the points that she marked and everyone's role in it all.

“Ryder, have anything to add?”

“The rendezvous point should be...here,” Sasha made a marker on the hologram carefully, “Center of the compound, but it draws them to us versus bringing us to them. My squad can set small charges here, here...and maybe here. Effective but it won't bring the roof down on our heads.”

“What about the slaves?” Kaidan asked.

“The _victims_ ,” Ashley glared mildly in his direction, “Will be secure underground until we deal with the Batarian slavers.”

“Well, if I go with Sasha...the entrance underground is on the way to the center of the compound. I can break off from the group, and take out any lingering guards and free the captured and get them to the landing field.” The Asari Spectre thought out loud.

“That's fine. Williams and Vasir will be coming with me, Commander.”

“Confirmed,” Shepard nodded curtly, “Vakarian you'll be my eyes and ears from here. Alenko and I will push on ground side. Everyone dismissed. Be ready, we have ten hours. And remember, the Council want Balak alive. Got it?”

“Got it, Commander.” everyone answered, except Tela who simply nodded.

* * *

_**Ten hours later...Amazon System...Planet Agebinium** _

Like usual they went in with a game plan and were met with complete disaster. They were met with more resistance than they anticipated and the Batarian's had more automatic fire power as well.

Obviously the Intel they've gotten from the Citadel Council was more than a little off because they were facing three squads of trigger happy Batarians just as they scaled the wall. On top of that, they were dealing with four turrets that were surrounding the compound that housed the main control room.

“A plan would be nice right now, Ryder!” Chief Williams yelled as she narrowly missed a shot to the head, ducking back around the corner just in time. Sasha gave her a dirty look but she knew that the other woman was right. They needed to get out of the corner they were trapped in. Taking out those Batarian thugs would be easy enough work, but the turrets were another problem all together. Their armors and shield wouldn't stand a chance against that sort of fire power.

Sasha thought about calling in the Normandy for assistance but that was too much a risk. So she came up with a less riskier plan but the price was still high.

“Okay,” Sasha grunted as she pulled her Black Widow from it's holster on her back, and began loading up her special thermal clips—the type that set it's victims on fire. “New plan. Chief, you and Vasir will take the compound and shut off those damn turrets so the Normandy can land. I'll cover you both from here and draw most of the fire to my position. Got it?”

Vasir looked as if she were going to protest that plan all together but thought better of it and Vasir just gave Sasha a look that went missed. “Do not take any unnecessary risks, Lieutenant.”

“All part of the job, Spectre.” Sasha grunted as she got into the prone position and pressed the long muzzle of her sniper against the corner of the wall for the best angle she could get without compromising herself. “On my _mark...now!”_

Sasha took a deep breath and sniped her first target who was completely unaware that he was huddled next to flammable crates creating a loud explosion but it worked in their favor. Sasha covered Ashley and Tela until they reached the compound doors, taking out anyone who tried to move in on their position but the others who were in her blind spot were Tela and Ashley's problems to deal with on their own.

It was another ten minutes before they were able to shut down the turrets and give the Normandy clearance to land.

When Tela came out of the compound, leaving Ashley in the main control room to finish shutting down the Batarian defenses, Sasha was still digging herself out of the sand. The Asari Spectre smirked down at the Lieutenant, not bothering to help the shorter woman up. Not because she was cruel, 'cause she surely could be and often was, but she knew that Sasha Ryder wouldn't accept her assistance. Something to do with pride or something of the sort. Vasir suffered from it it.

“If you're done playing in the dirt, Lieutenant, we have some Batarian's to kill.”

Sasha growled and shoved the Asari aside, feeling the sand that managed to get between the creases of her armor against her skin and it was uncomfortable. It was irritating Sasha to no end already and by the time this mission would be done and over with—she was positive she'd have rashes and hives.

“Oh, is someone testy? What happened? A Batarian get a lucky shot?” the Asari teased, following the irate human but wisely keeping her distance.

“Shut the fuck up, Vasir.”

The purple skinned Spectre just laughed and opened their comms to inform Commander Shepard of their success.

* * *

_Hours later back on the Normandy..._

Sasha squirmed away from Dr. Chakwas' grip. The doctor had a surprisingly good grip for her age and somehow Sasha has managed to forget that fact time and time again.

“Goddamn it, Ryder! Be _still!”_ Commander Shepard hissed, stepping in to help the doctor keep the younger woman still so she could stick her with the needle properly this time.

Their mission on the planet had been a success, every Batarian on that rock was put down—no one was spared and even though they couldn't get to the captured victims in time...they saved an entire planet from mindless extinction. Shepard had to make a choice...save forty people...or a million. The choice was simple...but it was never easy. And her Lieutenant took one to the chest in the process from a sniper they overlooked in the second compound. It was such close range that it broke through Sasha's shield barriers and chipped enough of her armor to hit flesh.

Sasha was strong but she was still small—the shot pushed her into the wall she was standing in front of, knocking her out cold. The Commander didn't even have a chance to blink—the Batarian was reduced to a stain on the wall thanks to Vasir's biotics and quick thinking.

Shepard still didn't trust the Spectre's intentions with her protege but she was grateful. Vasir had picked Sasha up, putting the unconscious sniper scout over her shoulder and hiked it back to the Normandy as fast as she could. Shepard, Ashley, Kaidan and Garrus took the remaining Batarian's out including their leader who tried to bribe his way out of prison.

Too bad prison was never really an option for him. Shepard was pissed off by then and she could give a shit what the Citadel Council wanted with that scum...he tried to kill one of her own, her best friend. Shepard repaid the favor—and actually succeeded. She'd deal with the fallout later, she always did.

Currently, Sasha was struggling in the med-bay having come off of the medicine Dr. Chakwas gave her sooner than expected especially after the emergency surgery to get the shrapnel out of her shoulder and collarbone. It had been a nasty shot and Sasha's armor chest piece was done for, but it had done it's job. It saved her life.

“ _No...hurts!_ ” the Lieutenant gurgled, pushing at the hands on her shoulders. Tela sighed and pushed off of the wall she'd been leaning on and helped the helped the great Commander Shepard hold down a woman barely pushing five foot four.

Dr. Chakwas quickly pricked Sasha's arm and immediately the magenta haired woman relaxed beneath Shepard and Tela Vasir's hands, fast asleep under the influence of heavy medical drugs. Shepard pushed stray blonde hair out of her face and exhaled heavily, looking at Dr. Chakwas with tired blue eyes, “How long am I gonna be missing my second in command, Doc?”

Dr. Chakwas leveled Charlotte with a warning look, “We are lucky she even survived that trip back to the Normandy!” Tela met the doctor's gaze with a nonchalant shrug but Shepard saw the Asari's hackles raising at the accusation and sighed, _this was all such a mess,_ “I know that, Doc, but I need a time frame. Can she stay on the Normandy until then or...?”

Dr. Chakwas sighed, rolling her eyes as she mumbled her way back to her desk with Shepard hot on her heels while Tela went back to her spot on the wall. Shepard couldn't figure out the Spectre but right now she had other shit on her mind.

“Commander...I won't know a thing until she wakes up fully. From my experience, an injury like that can take a soldier out for weeks maybe even _months!”_

_Fuck me,_ Shepard thought.

“But...I've worked with you two lunatics long enough to know that she might be on bed rest for two...maybe three weeks.”

Shepard sighed and nodded, “Alright, doc, thank you. Keep a close eye on her will you?”

Dr. Chakwas scoffed as she powered up her terminal, and Shepard looked over her shoulder at Sasha on the medical bed before her eyes slid over to her Lieutenant's new...friend, or whatever the hell she and Vasir were. Tela Vasir felt eyes on her and met Shepard's gaze, and if the Asari had any eyebrows one would definitely be raised by now. Shepard decided on that battle for another time and left the med-bay. She had a phone call to make to her wife.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the wait to anyone who is still reading this side story of mine!
> 
> -Sith


	11. Change of Plans

* * *

It was five hours that went by when the Normandy left the Amazon cluster after breaking up a Batarian slave ring, and they had to sedate Lt. Ryder for the second time after Dr. Chakwas had to do an emergency surgery to remove shrapnel out of her shoulder and collarbone that had move too close to her heart and an important artery. The mission had been successful but Charlotte Shepard couldn't focus on the success when one of her own—one of her closest ally's was laying unconscious because her goddamn squad couldn't clear a damn room properly.

Currently, Shepard was in her Captain's quarters on another secured vid-call with her bondmate and she triple checked that her cabin doors were locked.

“ _Any word on Sasha's status, darling?”_

The Commander groan tiredly, nodding her head, “Yeah, Dr. Chakwas she's going to be fine in a months time. A whole month...but she's also ordering Sasha off the damn ship!”

“ _What? Why?!”_ Athena looked just as shocked and confused as Shepard had felt when she was given the news—probably not as angry though, _“You don't think this has anything to do with Admiral Hackett trying to kneecap the Normandy, do you?”_

Shepard quickly shook her head, combing her fingers through her long blonde hair, “No, no...Dr. Chakwas would never betray us or the Normandy like that...it just that she doesn't trust Sasha, or me for that matter, to do something stupid and she doesn't trust Sasha enough to relax long enough to let her body heal.”

“ _Oh.”_ Athena's form visibly relaxed on the holocrom and she chuckled, _“Well, Dr. Chakwas does have a valid point, Charlie. You forget that I happen to know you both quite well to point out her statement to be true. If Sasha were to stay on the Normandy, she wouldn't get any sort of proper rest...especially with Vasir around.”_ Athena's tone turned teasing and she outright laughed when Shepard rolled her eyes extra hard.

“Why did you have to bring _that_ up?”

“ _Because it makes you uncomfortable,”_ Athena teased a little more before sobering up, _“Where is Sasha going to go? I assume she can't be alone?”_

“Nope, and trying to get in contact with Scott is pretty much pointless. He's out in the clusters underground looking for history. He's pretty much out of range...so I was hoping that she could stay with you? If you're not too busy, babe?”

“ _I'm never too busy for family.”_ Athena scoffed, almost sounding offended, _“Besides, I will be going to Thessia for Asari business and other boring things I have no desire to sit through. I would love Sasha's company and to get to know her better outside of your mind.”_

Shepard smiled, she loved her wife so much—and it was moments like these when she wished she could just take Athena in her arms to kiss and hug on her for as long as she wanted to. “That sounds good. I mean...don't get me wrong, babe...I _know_ what Dr. Chakwas is doing is the right call but I'm losing the one person on this ship that I trust explicitly. I don't like it.”

“ _I know, sweetheart, but it's only for a month and then she'll back on the Normandy. It's not like you two won't be in constant contact anyway. She'll be working.”_

“No--”

“ _Charlotte.”_

Shepard laughed softly, bowing her head slightly, “Okay, I might give her some...research assignment or two.”

“ _I'll make sure she's well fed then and stays out of trouble. She'll be my security escort on Thessia.”_

“The great Councilor Tevos traveling around with security escort that has her arm in a sling. Priceless.”

Athena rolled her eyes, waving away her wife's teasing, _“Please. We'll be fine, I promise. Will you be meeting me on Thessia or the Citadel?”_

Charlotte frowned thoughtfully, staring down at her desk, “The Citadel, less suspicious but with Alenko onboard it makes getting Sasha off this ship a little harder. By Alliance chain of command protocol, he's going to be Normandy's acting XO until Sasha comes back, and he's going to have to fill out her medical leave of absence paperwork, and because she can't be alone due to the pain medicine Dr. Chakwas prescribed to her...”

“ _He's attempting to unsuccessfully contact Scott, but if he can't by the time you reach Citadel space in five hours...”_

“Then she's going to an Alliance facility that belongs to the Fifth Fleet, and we don't want that.”

Athena rubbed her chin thoughtfully, _“You believe this to be planned?”_

“Her getting shot? No, but this coup? Yes. I know my kid, and something will happen to extend her leave from the Normandy. I feel in it in my gut. Knowing Sasha, which I do, she'll be in someone's brig and then Alenko will be moved to my XO permanently.”

“ _Your kid hmm?”_

Shepard immediately went red at the slip, but it wasn't as if Athena didn't already _know_ but Shepard knew she never actually referred to Sasha like that outside of their meld _ever_ until now, “I-I just meant—”

“ _Our kid. Okay, see you in a few hours darling...I have an idea.”_

Before Shepard could even register the first half of her wife's sentence let alone the second part...Athena closed their vid-call, leaving Shepard sitting there stumped with her mouth slightly agape. She knew better than to doubt her wife when she had a plan, but she would love to know what the actual plan was so she wouldn't look like an idiot tumbling in the wind. Shepard suspected it amused her wife greatly and that's why she often did it, but she didn't have solid proof not even through their melding.

“ _Commander, Lt. Commander Ryder is now awake and requesting your presence in the med-bay.”_

Shepard startled slightly at the Normandy's AI voice but was already out of her chair and putting on her boots, “On my way.”

* * *

When Shepard walked into the med-bay she was honestly surprised to find that Vasir was no where in sight but she was relieved regardless because she needed to talk to her second in command alone and given what's been going on around them lately, that was a rare and hard thing for them to do now.

Ryder still looked groggy and in some sort of pain but she was mostly looked irritated as Dr. Chakwas fretted around her checking her vitals and blood pressure. They both looked up when Shepard walked in and Sasha looked visibly relieved and Dr. Chakwas smiled at the Commander as she deactivated her omni-tool.

“Commander! That was quick, I was just doing some follow up check ins with the Lt., but I suppose I can finish that report later. I'll just leave you two alone to chat now.”

Shepard smiled at Dr. Chakwas even as Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Thanks, Doc, I promise we won't keep you out of your work space for too long.”

“Take your time, you two. I need a break from Ryder anyhow because she is sill my worst patient to date.”

Charlotte snickered and Sasha flipped her off for it, “Thanks for coming, Shep. I needed rescuing from her and her freaking needles.”

“I know, but that's the least of your problems right now, kid.”

Charlotte pressed a button that was on Dr. Chakwas' desk to make the giant med-bay glass foggy preventing anyone from looking in and probably reading their lips as they talked. Shepard wanted the upmost privacy, and she even locked and encrypted the med-bay doors. Sasha watched her do all this quietly with a raised eyebrow and waiting patiently until Shepard's paranoia was somewhat sated before speaking.

“Chakwas is putting me on the bench for a month and she's booting me from the ship. What the fuck gives? I'm injured not invalid, Shepard!”

“I know, it wasn't my call.”

“Well, unfuckingcall it!” Sasha yelled out of frustration, leaning forward but winced when she put too much motion on her upper right side of her body, and then her anger just deflated and Shepard hated seeing Sasha in such a funk. She was always in a funk when she was injured but she's never been benched before. But then again...she hadn't come close to dying before either. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.”

Shepard put a hand on Sasha's good shoulder and smiled tiredly, “I'd do the same...hell, I have. It's frustrating trust me, I know.”

Sasha picked at the sheets on the bed, “Scott is out of range...I'm going to some bullshit Alliance facility because of these stupid meds. I can take care of myself, Commander.”

“I know, but you also know that it's procedure. But listen, you're not going to the fifth fleet medical facility. Hackett wants to kneecap the Normandy, he can try but we're not gonna make it easy for him. I talked to Athena and—”

“Whatever it is; yes.”

Charlotte blinked, “You don't even know what it even is? What if you don't like it?”

Sasha grinned cheekily, “I'm pretty sure anything is better than being monitored all day by a bunch of tools. Though the idea of pissing off Hackett for a month and giving him more gray hairs is a fun idea.”

“Yeah, as an _idea_ let's not make it into a reality. Athena is doing business on Thessia for the next few weeks I think for campaigning? I don't know, but if you want...you can go with her as her acting security escort?”

“I've already said yes, but...how are we going to get away with me hanging out with a Citadel Council member who happens to be an Asari? And how the hell am I supposed to secure anyone when I can't even be alone with this pain medication Dr. Chakwas gave me?”

“Uh...” Charlotte chuckled, shaking her head, “I don't know, Athena said she had an idea and left it at that. We're just gonna have to trust her when we get to Citadel space, because I'm sure Admiral Hackett has a shuttle there waiting for you already. We now have less than five hours before we arrive to the Citadel.”

Sasha closed her eyes momentarily, inhaling and exhaling deeply before opening her brown eyes and using her left hand to swoop her magenta hair to one side and got comfortable.

“Okay. What's my mission, Commander?”

Charlotte licked her lips as she moved to stand at the foot of Sasha's bed with her arms folded across her chest, “This is strictly recon, Lieutenant, got it?”

Sasha nodded quickly, “Got it.”

_Five hours later..._

The Normandy was docked at bay twenty-four and it was time for Lt. Commander Sasha Ryder to temporarily part ways with the Normandy. Sasha was dressed in her standard Alliance navy fatigues and she had her duffel bag packed which Spectre Vasir kindly offered to carry. Though Charlotte suspected that the Spectre wanted an excuse to follow Sasha off of the Normandy. Charlotte and Ashley escorted Sasha to the rendezvous point to Admiral Hackett's officers along with Kaidan Alenko.

For Sasha, she felt like she was being escorted to jail or something. She knew why Alenko was here, he actually had to be for the sign off (bastard) and Sasha knew why Charlotte was with her. She would've been with her every step regardless or not if they had a secret underhanded plan to get Sasha out of Hackett's clutches and pissing him off in the process. Sasha couldn't work out Vasir's motives but she suspected that they were purely platonic and just wanting to help. And as for Chief Williams? Sasha just didn't know. Maybe the Chief was starting to come around...or not, Sasha wasn't sure about that wild card just yet.

Thankfully the docking area wasn't too crowded, just a bunch of C-Sec officers lingering around and a few early morning stragglers here and there. Sasha looked around casually, hoping to spot anyone Asari or that looked like they belonged with the Citadel Council but nothing and they were getting closer to the Alliance port.

Charlotte looked over her shoulder at Sasha, checking in on her and she could read the worry on her second in command's features. But she knew that she couldn't say or show anything with so many eyes and ears around. Shepard met Vasir's eyes momentarily but turned around before anything could be passed.

Finally they reached the Alliance port only to find that the officer Admiral Hackett sent down, Commander Smith, was currently in a rather heated argument with Citadel Councilor Tevos' head of security Captain Wasea. A tough looking dark blue Asari with clear blue eyes and red facial markings that probably extended throughout the rest of her body beneath the armor. And she had two commando's with her standing a few feet away looking tense and seconds away from splattering Smith all over the floor.

“Listen, squid head! I don't care what _she_ said! This is Alliance business, and I have my orders so piss off!”

Captain Wasea just shrugged, looking bored as ever, “The names are cute, but it doesn't change the fact that Lt. Commander Ryder is coming with me.”

“She's Alliance! She's not a Citadel dog!” Smith growled, shooting a glare in Commander Shepard's direction as the Normandy crew approached.

“What is going on here, Commander Smith?” Alenko asked before anyone else could, he was just as confused as the rest of them. Well except Sasha and Charlotte, but no one had to know that.

Commander Smith looked relieved to have some Alliance back up on his side, not counting Commander Shepard, and handed Alenko the data-pad he'd gotten from the Asari Captain a few moments prior to their arrival. Alenko quickly read over it before turning to Shepard with a glare before he corrected himself but it was too late.

“Did you know anything about this, Commander?”

Shepard took the data-pad maintaining her confused facade and Sasha kept hers up as well by acting confused and looking around, “Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on or what?”

“Apparently,” Alenko started with barely contained annoyance but was cut off by Shepard who didn't even bother to sound upset at all.

“Apparently the Asari Councilor requested your presence during your leave of absence in exchange for your linguist assistance for some Prothean scriptures found on Thessia.”

“Funny,” Commander Smith scoffed, sounding anything less than amused, “I thought it was your brother who was the Prothean expert.”

“He is, but we can both read the language...I helped him dig before joining the Alliance,” Sasha said, not going into further detail about that because it was no one else's business and Shepard already knew that story.

“Doesn't matter, since you're Alliance and your orders are to report—”

“It's protocol.” Shepard cut in easily, shutting Alenko down for the second time and drawing all eyes to her, “Not her orders, just Alliance protocol. Dr. Chakwas stated that she could not be alone, not that it had to be family. Councilor Tevos is aware of the situation and has kindly offered to have a nurse on standby for Ryder.”

“And how the hell would an Asari Councilor know Alliance business?!” Commander Smith growled, and if he got any more frustrated Ashley was sure that the vein in his forehead would burst.

“As a Spectre, we report to the Council...I would assume that Shepard's reports to the Alliance and the Council are the same, give or take sensitive information.” Vasir answered, tired of the back and forth and if it kept Sasha away from the Alliance facility then she would gladly add in her two cents. The Asari Spectre suspected that something was up the moment Sasha and Shepard allowed Alenko to take point during their journey through the docking bays.

Something was going on, she just didn't know what that was. _Yet._

“Ultimately, it's up to the Lieutenant to decide though, right?” Ashley asked, eyes darting around the large group.

“She's Alliance,” Smith said, almost smug even as he continued to frown, “The choice is obvious. So let's just end this charade so we can be on our way. We are already behind schedule and Admiral Hackett Lieutenant Commander? Your decision?”

Sasha looked at Shepard then to Captain Wasea who was staring right back at her blankly. Sasha looked back at Commander Smith and smiled, “I'll be accepting the Councilor's request, send Admiral Hackett my apologies.” _fuck that guy._

Commander Smith huff but walked away with one last look at Alenko, but Alenko missed it because he was too busy glaring down at the data-pad but no one was really paying him any attention anymore. Vasir didn't really do goodbyes too well, so she went to Captain Wasea and the two commando's to hand over Sasha's duffel bag...and have a few words with them.

“This isn't goodbye, kid. A month will fly by, especially when you're doing easy work.”

“Yeah, maybe I'll get paid to and I'll buy some new armor while I'm on vacation.”

Ashley smiled somewhat, glancing at Alenko who was now watching them from a distance by the railing next to a transport terminal, “Don't worry, he won't get used to your spot. I doubt anyone will make it easy on him.”

Sasha snorted, but she appreciated the sentiment all the same, “Godspeed.”

“Godspeed.” Shepard repeated, putting a hand on Sasha's shoulder and squeezing before walking away with Ashley right behind her. Sasha sighed heavily and met Vasir's gaze. Vasir paused momentarily but she eventually nodded and continued on her way back towards the Normandy.

Captain Wasea approached Sasha and looked down at the short human. The Asari's red and unique facial markings made her seem mean as hell and Sasha would've actually been a little intimidated but after Torfan, she wasn't too scared of a lot in the galaxy anymore.

“Lieutenant Commander Sasha Ryder...I've heard a lot of impressive things about you. Expected you to be a little taller.”

“Short jokes don't really impress me.” Sasha smiled, tilting her head back slightly too properly meet the Asari's eyes as she got closer, “My arm might be shot right now, but I can still kick your ass.”

“You'd never win that fight.”

“Never said I would actually win it, blue, I just said I'd kick your ass. You know, give you a run for your money sort of thing.”

Wasea chuckled, turning to walk back towards the Citadel Embassy behind the two commando's “Feisty...I can see why Vasir likes you. And don't bother denying it, she didn't say anything but I can smell her on you.”

Sasha fell into step with the Captain, “She could've just been sitting really close to me.”

“Doubt it...so, want to tell me the real reason Councilor Tevos sprung you from the Alliance medical facility?”

Sasha shrugged, “My winning personality?” Wasea grunted and glared but Sasha just smiled at the Asari sweetly and edges of mischievousness. _This might not be so bad after all._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait! All mistakes are my own!
> 
> A lot of foolishness going on but there is a method to the madness, plus, gives Ryder and Tevos time to get to know each other and who know what shenanigans Sasha can get up to in a month. And yes, before anyone says anything...I know Captain Wasea was a leader of the Eclipse gang in the game but eh. Nothing in my story has really been correct thus far, has it? Lol.
> 
> Anyway, for those of you still around I hope you're still enjoying it! If not, well, I'm still enjoying it! I'm also playing The Outer Worlds and having a freaking blast and that's what I'm gonna go do now til the next update which will be soon, cos it's like a quarter done
> 
> -Sith

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own of course. Like always.


End file.
